


Make Me Yours

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Can't think up good tags, Gets sexier in the later chapters, Kinda old, M/M, New Story!, SebaCiel~, kinda sad, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: When Ciel was ten the first wave of Demon's entered the human realm, hunting and claiming humans as their own. That was eight years ago. Ciel is now eighteen and, like his father Vincent, he is learning to be a priest even with the Demon's running amok and Ciel has a rather strange aversion to them. At least, until he meets one Sebastian Michaelis that is.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> When this starts off, I shit you not, it has nothing to do with the waves of Demons or Ciel's training of priesthood but please be patient! These are only the first fifteen chapters and it will begin to focus on the first waves of Demons and things like that, I promise! But here they are, all posted at once because they are already written and I'm lazy as shit. 
> 
> But here it is! Hopefully it's good and someone enjoys it!
> 
> Edit: Also, for the warning tag, I didn't know exactly what to warn about but I'll figure it out! So please, please, do not read this unless you see it is explicit and, yes, I am marking it as Explicit for chapter fifteen and the chapters that follow that involve some sex scenes. So take this into account and please don't skip over this and read only if interested!

_The soft breathing was a comfort, the chest moving and falling with those soft breaths, lungs expanding as hot dry air slipped past lips in just satisfying movements as a heart thumped gently. Ciel Phantomhive, at age ten, would never have expected that these hot summer nights would come to an end in just one night. The small ten year old Phantomhive boy was laying against his mother's chest, her golden hair shimmering gently even in the darkness of the room as her slow hear beat sounded in his ear as his dark ashes lowered when a hand moved up stroking his heart making him start; all muscles moving and jerking as his heart jacked up with fear._

_"Ciel, you need to sleep. It's much to late to be staying up, darling." His mother's voice was soft, gentle, warm and loving whisper all with same emotions as she shifted pushing Ciel back away gently to look at Ciel who's wide azure eyes held his surprise and shock._

_"Mama, Dad isn't home yet. I wanna sleep with him and you." Ciel mumbled as he looked at his mother once he recovered from his shock as he looked into his mother's identical colored eyes when his mother stroked loose locks of his bangs out of his face._

_"Dad is working late, remember darling? He won't be here tonight but I can tell you that the sooner you fall asleep the sooner he'll be here." Rachel whispered softly into the heated air as Ciel sighed curling into his mother's chest gently listening to her heart beat again._

_"I can't sleep though, Mama. I really can't. Can we go and watch the television? Please?" Ciel asked his voice small and yet adorable against the flesh of his mother's collar bone and Rachel sighed smiling gently as she sat up twisting her torso reaching to the side turning the light on with a soft click, illuminating the room with a soft yellow light. Rachel looked at Ciel, who had shuffled into her lap with his soft small arms curving around her neck. "Please, Mama?"_

_"Fine, darling. But don't tell your Dad I let you stay up, he'll have my ass for it." Rachel chuckled out as she slid out of bed with a whisper of bare skin against the blankets while Ciel nodded as his mother pressed her feet to the floor then stood up moving her son's legs around her waist while walking across the master bedroom._

_Ciel loved his parents room, it was so nice and warm, filled with the presence of his father with the bible on his desk along two large gallons of holy water along with his cross on the wall with a book case filled with many gospel books along the first shelf; his mother's presence was there with the soft coloring of the room, the soft silky red sheets they owned, even the second bookshelf was filled with his mother's romance books and, he heard in an gruff and low voice from his father, her erotica books as well making Ciel curious and had vowed to look at said books someday. Ciel had his own children and poetry books on the last shelf near the floor, all colorful minutes a few dark poetry books._

_"Mama, why does Dad always have to be gone?" Ciel asked as his mother seemed to whisper across the room to the door, opening it and stepping out into the dark hall making Ciel jerk at the sudden change when the low shuffling noises made Ciel want to tremble as the dark seemed so...choking, pressing, but the light switch was flicked on making the ten year old relax at the flood of light._

_"Your dad is a priest and the owner of Funtom, Ciel, that means many people will need him at all times. You'll understand when you take up your father's role when you're big, and eve if you don't when you're big you'll understand better." Rachel softly said as her blue eyes fixed to the stairs as they walked making Ciel frown gently as he looked at his mother who seemed...sad. Ciel reached up with his small hand and patted his mother's cheek making her eyes refocus as she looked down at Ciel then smiled squeezing her son softly, his legs resting comfortably around her waist as he stroked his mother's cheek._

_"Mama, is Dad homophibib?" Ciel stuttered out the word wrinkling his brow while looking at his mother hoping she understood what he said for he had the words in his mind but he just couldn't get it out right and his mother laughed softly, adoringly as she poked the tip of Ciel's nose, her soft pink lips pulled into an adoring smile as her eyes twinkled._

_"Do you mean homophobic, darling?" Rachel asked tilting her head, her hair shifting to her shoulder, due to it being down as she looked at Ciel who nodded. "Do you know what that word means then?" He hesitated then shook his head."Well, darling, to be homophobic means you don't believe nor like the idea of two men or two women being together.Sometimes it's like a hatred, a mean thing that can be taken to the extreme.Some people act on it believing it's alright to do it and hurt others."_

_"Why's that such a problem?" Ciel asked as his mother padded down the stairs, the trip down the hall seeming to be a hiccup in time to the small boy who stared curiously at his mother tilting his head._

_"Because...well some people, like your father, believe it should be a man and a woman, but he isn't so die hard about it. He doesn't like it but he won't change anyone's views on their preferences, even if he doesn't like it. So no, I don't think he is homophobic." Rachel explained but upon seeing her son's blank stare she laughed lightly as the soles of her feet padded against the stairs as they neared the bottom and she kissed Ciel's forehead. "Don't worry, darling. One day you'll definitely understand."_

_"You and Dad always say that." Ciel sighed out in a way only a ten year old could as his cheeks puffed out gently in an adorable pout that made Rachel smile._

_"Because it's true, darling. Life will make sense to you when you're bigger. I promise." Rachel replied fondly as she stepped off the last stair, the soft movements strangely making Ciel feel much to still as Rachel walked to the living room, only for the soft swish of bare feet over the carpet to fill Ciel's ears comfortably as they approached to the couch sitting down comfortably, Ciel turning around in his mother's lap as she searched for the remote. There was a crackling noise making Ciel tense as his mother turned the television on, the sound a low murmur but when a crash sounded, one that sounded like a thousand dishes breaking with a table flip sounded both mother and son jerked looking towards the living room doorway._

_"Mama...?" Ciel whispered his eyes wide when he looked to his mother who had a scary intense face while reaching for the house phone, which was on the table making Ciel wish his mother would stop moving. She grabbed the phone, pulled up Vincent's number and pressed the phone to her son's hand._

_"Ciel, I'm going to see what's going on, if you hear anything then you call Dad and you tell him to come home immediately. Can you handle that, darling?" Rachel looked at her son when a dragging sound rang from the darkness making Ciel flinch as he looked to his mother. This all felt...too sudden, too planned and much to corny. "Ciel! Do you understand!"_

_"Y-Yes, Mama, I understand." Ciel finally got out as his mother put him on the cushion looking to his mother with wide eyes when she moved her hand down, dragged her fingers through the front of his hair and bangs all the way to the crown of his head ruffling the dark locks softly._

_"It's alright, darling." Rachel mustered as much comfort into her voice as she stared into her son's wide blue eyes while ruffling those soft locks. "Everything will be alright, I'll be right back." There was another crystalline shattering noise making a small sound form from Ciel's lips as he stared at his mother who smiled gently._

_She then untangled her fingers from his hair as she smiled at him just as lovingly and adoringly as she had much before when Ciel was in bed with her only to turn and, with a drift of her golden hair, was disappearing into the darkness over the threshold of the home while Ciel sat on the couch, frozen stiff. He held the phone tight with both of his small hands then stared at his father's number swallowing nervously as his eyes flicked to the darkness of the doorway squeezing the phone hoping his mother would come back already and they'd watch TV together, that nothing was waiting in the darkness, that his heart wouldn't be beating so loud or hard against his thin chest as he took slow breathes but kept his eyes locked on the doorway._

_He was about to open his mouth to speak when a sickening thud sounded making him drop the phone in his lap in a startled movement as his breath choked in his throat as his skin grew clammy with such a sickening noise only to the sound of a gurgle and a moist crunch that sent waves of nausea over Ciel as he pressed his hands to his mouth. The moist crunch sounded again with a soft cry this time making Ciel gag but close his eyes tight, at the noises when a cry, a distinct cry, made a sob spasm his chest and he held his hands over his ears tight while cradling the phone in his lap. What was his mother doing? If this was a joke it wasn't funny! Why wasn't she coming back? Why was she making those noises?_

_He felt tears gushing up into his eyes clinging to his lashes like liquid diamonds on those long dark lashes when he hit the dial button, listening to the dial tone just barely through the speaker rocking as a thud sounded again with a dragging noise again but that of a body this time. He was breathing much to fast, to quick, making a light wheeze start as he held his hands over his ears tight closing his eyes tightly as he scrunched himself up into a ball while hoping his father would pick up when a soft buzz of his father's voice sounded and he opened his eyes with surprise, his wet gaze looking to the phone. He picked it up, his hands shaking as those gross, moist noises continued and he sniffled listening to his father's voice._

_"Ciel? Ciel, what's wrong? Ciel, where's your mother?" Vincent Phantomhive's voice was calm but the words came across as frantic as Ciel whimpered gently clinging to the phone as the first tear dripped to his cheek making others fall with it as he gasp, the sound a wet gurgle as his asthma began to kick in with the intensity of his locked up sobs and noises, his throat thick._

_"Dad! Daddy, come home! Please! Please! Th-There's something wrong with Ma-Mom! There's something hurting her!" Ciel choked out as tears gushed down fast and in large globs that either slipped down Ciel's neck or landed to his night shirt only for his noise to begin to run joining the tears making him cringe light but his father was so far away he couldn't see but Ciel coughed hard for it was getting a little hard to breath and he was working himself up hard._

_"Ciel! What's going on exactly, you need to tell me! Calm down! Get your inhaler, son! Get it!" Vincent was shouting Ciel gasped in ad out thickly, the wheezing loud with each breath but Ciel was clinging to the phone as he grabbed his sleeve in his hand hen sniffled hard only to wipe at the snot with the sleeve of his shirt as he coughed light._

_"Daddy, I'm scared! I'm scared! Come home! Come home please! I'm so scared!" Ciel sobbed out in little chants as he held the phone in his hand tightly as he heard the thumps of feet coming towards him as he felt his panic setting in and he felt his eyes widened as his heart slammed against his chest like a drum while his blood moved like shards of ice through his veins._

_"Ciel, please calm down! It's okay! Relax and I'll on my way home now but you have to tell me what's going on exactly and-Ciel!?" Ciel screeched as the phone was dropped onto the floor with a clatter. A tight grip held his little leg so he couldn't wiggle away even as he kicked and he gasped in and out but it felt like someone lined his throat with cotter and was squeezing._

_"Daddy! Daddy save me! Help!" Ciel screeched feeling long, sharp knife like objects piercing his skin making him scream in panic as he kicked out his legs crazily, like a flopping fish as he clung to the carpet. " **Daddy!** "_

_No matter how tight he held the carpet he was dragged back as he screamed, the sound was like it had just been wretched from his very soul as his tears gushed in thick lines, his nose started running again and he closed his eyes tight but screeched when he was yanked up right and sharp teeth sank into his shoulder, so fast ad sudden making him screech. He wiggled but that only made the sharp teeth sink further into his flesh, past his knight shirt and layer of skin, fat and thin muscle as he gasped out in pure pain; blood bloomed on his white night shirt with the red of a rose as he gasped again which formed a screech feeling a chewing movement start making pain bolt through him, intense as a fire eating at his skin while dancing along the pain receptors in his body to go insane as he screamed and screamed. He wanted to get away but he was too weak, too tired and he was growing steadily weaker as the chewing motion continued and all over his screams his mother whimpered while the phone buzzed loud._

_Ciel was screaming ad screaming, his throat was growing tighter even as it hurt with each and ever scream that left his throat as he sobbed loudly into the hot air of summer, of the house, his body trembling as he reached up to claw at the thing holding him only to look at his nails to see some sort of...miasma dancing off his finger tips where he'd no doubt scratched the thing in thick dark wisps only to disappear from his nails all together. This had to be a monster! A monster his parents told him wasn't real! This...This thing was real! It was **real!** It was hurting him! It was making him bleed! He was aware his lips kept moving, his throat kept burning as he screamed for someone to save him, as he called out for his mother-his father to save him as those teeth buried in like burning hot fire pokers. The pain...it hurt to much...it hurts...it hurts... **It hurts!** _

_"Ciel! Ciel! Answer me, Ciel!"_

_Ciel opened his lips as his glazed blue eyes stared upwards as his back arched with those burning teeth sank deep before, with him screeching, they popped out with a soft little spray at the fast movements, landing on his shirt in little red drops and a few even managed to get to the floor as those cursed sharp burning teeth were pulled from his body with a jerk ad he was dropped. Just like that! Dropped! The ground felt solid beneath him as he gasped in and out, his tears large as they ran down the side of his nose now onto the floor as he gasped in ad out with soft gurgles as his lungs struggled to get air in as he shuddered whining while his mother whimpered from somewhere behind him, now much fainter as his eyes just stared ahead, his expression giving him a glazed but surprised look as he gasped in nad out._

_"Ciel! Answer me! Please! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! **Ciel!** "_


	2. Chapter Two

 

"Ciel!" A loud, sharp gasp flew from Ciel's lips as an arm touched his shoulder, his hands flew up at the touch gripping then twisting the forearm painfully and suddenly making a cry sound. He gasped as his heart pounded against his chest like hands on a door, his skin was damp with a sheen of sweat making his hair cling to his face as he wide eyes stared up for a while before he blinked, growing accustomed to the fact he was awake, that he was fine etc etc. His eyes lifted to meet his father's pained eyes, his jaw clenched as Ciel's hands unconsciously twisted before he dropped his hands to the bed.

"Sorry," Ciel mumbled as his father stepped back when Ciel sat up making the springs in the mattress squeak loudly under his shifting weight and he pressed his back to the baseboard of the bed looking to his father who was rubbing his forearm with his fingers softly. "What do you want?"

"I want you awake today, for I'm leaving out for work." Vincent replied monotone like as he stared down at his son who looked back at him just as evenly.

"Which work, the company or Demon one." Ciel asked in a snide sort of way as he looked at his father shooting him a look from his position and Vincent clenched his jaw softly.

"Does it matter?" Vincent snapped lightly as he looked at Ciel who just shrugged when Vincent sighed reaching out to actually stroke down Ciel's crazy bed head but stopped letting his hand drop to his side again. "Make sure the doors are locked, shades are open with the light, you read your Bible 101, light a few of the Church's candles I was given and let no one in."

"What about Lizzy?" Ciel questioned looking at his father's retreating back already but Vincent just shot him a look over his shoulder.

"No one, not today." Vincent barked as he looked at his son with a stern, icy look in his eyes. "You know what today is."

"...Fine." Ciel finally sighed out rolling his eyes as he looked to the rumpled bed sheets as his father walked across the floor with heavy solid thumps against the carpeted floor, the strides long but heavy as he walked to the door opening it with a loud screeching squeak that made Ciel cringe and the same noise repeated when his father left the room.

Ciel sat on his bed, the dip where he sat was much to comfortable for Ciel as he blinked only feeling slightly tired but knowing the date today...well that was like a splash of cold water over Ciel's mind and senses as he then sighed rubbing his hand over his face roughly only stop his hand over his lips as he stared down at the bed sheets. His father, Vincent Phantomhive, was far from the best father on the planet or the most loving father but he was a good one at least and Ciel had to be grateful for that but sometimes it just made him ache for his mother to come in and move her fingers through his hair, starting at the front, then to the top of his head only to ruffle the locks gently, ached to see her soft pink lips moving into an adoring smile as her blue eyes shined happily with her golden hair pulled back into her usual ponytail. He closed his eyes tightly pursing his lips only to fling the blankets off him welcoming the cool air, slammed his feet to the floor only to pad across with long, quick strides to the conjoining bathroom fast, his footsteps creating soft thumping noises as he walked only to throw the bathroom door open and slammed it clenching his jaw tightly.

He leaned against the smooth wood of the door as he pressed his flushed palms shivering gently at how good it felt, surprisingly, while he stood there before sighing, figuring he was being like a melodramatic teenage girl, he shoved off from the door to the bathroom stall opening the door and thrust his hand in turning the water on the stepped away sighing out leaning against the wall across from the mirror. He looked into the smooth glass then for there was nothing else to do, his hair was limp hanging near his shoulders and dark enough it nearly looked blue, his skin was pallid with dark half moons under his eyes that seemed to get deeper and darker with each passing day, hour and even year, his eyes searched his reflection as if to seek something out that was relatively normal, something worth seeing but gave up after seeing nothing. His blue eyes stood out like neon signs over the dark blue half moons under his eyes, the azure seeming to be thrown into brighter color but they were dull even if the color remained bright, his gaze was tired and blank. He looked like, in Drocell's words, a real life human doll with each passing day.

He blinked himself out of his randomly floating observations and thoughts to pull his white shirt up and off following it with his boxers, padding to the shower stall opening the door and stepped into the hot water only to immediately burst into goosebumps that rippled over his pale flesh. He moaned out loud letting his head fall back as his hair began to become saturated with water, the ends just barely tickling his shoulders with a ticklish sensation, his had moved up rubbing at the back of his neck sighing as his eyes closed. He wasn't so much of a physical build like Baldroy or even Agni, he was well muscled himself; he was thin but had some muscle underneath his ivory pale skin and he even had a little four pack.

He shivered again as he reached out to grab the shampoo when a loud crash sounded from his room making him jerk, twisting as his eyes slammed open with his back tensing much like a cat's would as he held the soap in his hand tight. His shoulder throbbed to life, like a faint heartbeat resided there, his eyes cautious but he turned eve while remaining stiff he poured the shampoo into his hand and scrubbed it into the dark locks quick, knowing he wouldn't be able to use it twice like his father said would be best but got it all out moving onto the conditioner scrubbing that in and let it begin to rinse out itself as he let the water softly pound at his hair as he grabbed the sponge and soap squirting it on the sponge and began scrubbing down his body.

He felt his chest was much to tight as he sucked in slow breathes through his mouth while working his way up from his feet, his calf's, the insides of his thighs, his crotch and upwards to his stomach ad around to his back best he could, his chest, arms, shoulders, neck and ass finally before washing all soap off. There was another loud crash that made his hands tremble as he swallowed hard but even that was hard for his throat was so tight he was surprised air was even going down to his lungs! He finished rinsing off, turned the water off and stepped out letting the pad of his foot just barely touch the floor as he moved quietly but swallowed hard moving to the sink, turning it on ad grabbed his tooth brush only to set into brushing his teeth even as his heart pounded so hard his stomach hurt.

He early gagged five million times it felt as he brushed his teeth then rinsed his mouth out with water, did a swish with mouth wash, then secured a towel around his hips as his eyes narrowed on his bathroom door walking forward slowly but still the dream, these thuds, the fact that he felt all alone with his father out for work much like long before...He swallowed hard nervously, his right hand holding the towel in place as his left hand lifted touching the deep red scar on his shoulder touching it softly with his finger tips. He let out a shaky breath as he walked right up to the door forcing his left hand from his shoulder to the doorknob holding it tight ad threw it open dashing int the room opening his mouth only for Mey-Rin to squeak and Ciel actually leaned against the door jam pressing his left hand to his chest.

"Oh thank God it's just you!" Ciel breathed out as Mey-Rin looked at Ciel with surprise but shock just as much as he but smiled gently as she adjusted her glasses softly while pressing her own hand to her speeding heart.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I shouldn't have just barged in but I just thought I would since I was around the house cleaning, I didn't mean to make such a ruckus!" Mey-Rin replied looking at Ciel with a very remorseful look as he caught his breath then smiled softly as he looked at the maid.

"N-No, I freaked out on you for no good reason. Just get along with cleaning the house, while Father is away." Ciel finally got out sighing the words as he rubbed the spot above his heart and Mey-Rin nodded softly before taking off in a blur of color with the door shutting and Ciel walked to his bed sitting down sighing out as water dripped from his hair to his shoulders which snaked down his chest.

He laid back, his wet hair spreading out just a little bit against the back of his neck on the blankets as he looked up at his ceiling, his fingers moving up seeking the scar on his shoulder rubbing it softly. The scar had been bad when he was ten, it had been deeper with perfect teeth grooves that were sharp, the whole thing was a shiny bright purple against his pale skin that was just lightly raised a bit but it had finally faded, after eight long years, to an angry red. Who knew so much could happen in one summer night, that so much could happen in eight long years. His mother...sigh, his mother was forever a lost cause that made his heart hurt no matter how much he tried to ignore the feeling or even push it away-his mother just had that affect on him.

He could almost feel the breathing of his mother's breath stirring his hair gently as she breathed in and out, could almost feel her fingers dancing up his arm to tickle his neck which would make him squeal and smile, how her fingers would come up to cup his lips so he wouldn't be so loud to disturb his father and-wait a minute!

"Wai-Mmmfff!" Ciel screamed out behind a hand that clamped over his mouth tight as his eyes widened into large perfect circles as his lashes tickled his skin with how wide they were and he was pulled up right, his arms flailing out to hit and harm before a loud laugh left someone's lips and his eyes slammed up to meet wide green eyes ad wide ice blue ones, both pair of irises glittering happily.

"Ciel!" Lizzy giggled out as she hugged her half naked cousin while Alois just grinned with achievement as Ciel stared at them wide eyed, his mouth flopping open when Lizzy moved her hand from his mouth.

"What. Are. You. _Doing!?_ " Ciel hissed angrily as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde's who blinked surprisingly at his attitude as Ciel stood up but the movement was so fast and sharp, his hands weren't holding up the towel that when he stood up so fast, his towel dropped. Lizzy and Alois' jaw seemed to drop along with the fabric as Ciel's eyes widened anew even as his a blush rushed up to pool into his cheeks staining them a bright red before he could even stop the blush.

"Oh my God!" Alois breathed out cupping his mouth but his eyes were still locked onto Ciel's crotch with a strange intensity as Ciel stood there not even thinking to cover up, hell it was the last thing from his mind! That is until-

"Ciel I need to know do you have my Bible on your book she-" Ciel whipped around with wide eyes as his father's own wide eyes met his, a clash of blue against brown as Vincent's lips trembled then his jaw dropped as he stared at Ciel then to Lizzy and Alois then gained a stormy look. "Elizabeth Midford and Alois Trancy, leave the way you came. Now!"

"S-S-See ya later Ciel!" Alois and Lizzy stuttered out the words at the same time before dashing to the window ad disappearing leaving Ciel standing there, still shocked and naked.

"So. I specifically tell you NOT to let anyone in the house and you do it anyway? And strip while doing so!" Vincent suddenly shouts making Ciel jump while backing up only to land on the bed when his wide blue eyes took on a frightened look as his dark brows pulled together while staring at Vincent. "Do you not know how to listen to me after all these years?!"

"I do! They came in on their own! Ask fucking Mey-Rin, _it wasn't me!_ " Ciel shouts back grabbing his towel pulling it over his lap while slapping his hand to his chest as his eyes hardened while staring at his father who tensed up like a cat. "Why do you immediately blame me for shit? I'm eighteen! I'm not stupid! I never was! Why can't you see that! I don't want a piece of shit father I just need you to be my father not a fucking-" His words cut off with a harsh slap that actually knocked Ciel to the side, using his arm to lean on even though he was one the bed, his eyes wide as they glittered with shock and he looked up at his father, his lips trembling with the paused words still dancing there as he stared at his father who stared at his own reddened palm before curling his fingers in to his palm and turned walking away. "I...I.."

"What!" Vincent snapped the word as he turned his gaze to his son, his eyes dangerously hard as he turned halfway to look at his son who glared but held his tongue smartly.

"Nothing!" Ciel spat back as he clenched a fistful of blankets in his hand looking down as he clenched his jaw hard against the burning fire on his cheek and he drew breathes in through his nose.

"You will come down to the church, you will pray and confess to our other Father what it is you've done here. Get some clothes on!" Vincent snapped at his son before taking off through the door with a huffing way making Ciel hold the bed sheets tight in his hands. He could never say what he wanted to say out loud yet the words echoed through his mind like a cloying though wisp.

_'I wish I had Mom and not you. **'**_

"Fine..." Ciel sighed out under his breath as he sat there shivering gently once as he laid out there leaning against his hands and he lowered his lashes looking down to the floor as he parted his lips softly with gentle breathes even as his heart pounded against his chest to an angry, itchy beat.

His father was impossible; ever since the night his mother had gone into that darkness and Ciel himself had been hurt, his father kept such a distance that Ciel felt that it was a father son relationship but more like they were two different people with just the same genes. Just Vincent and Ciel, nothing more and nothing less. At least, that's how it was when Ciel and his father were alone. When they were out i public they forced their plastic, unrealistic father son relationship that it was down pat by now for Ciel and though he was genuinely interested in practicing to be a priest himself he just didn't think he could just move out any tie soon. Now that the demons were just all over the place...well, his father made him the deal that if he stayed at home he could study all he wished but if he left it was all done with. Ciel was thus forced to stay at his childhood home with his father as he studied and of course with his form of PTSD of that night in this home that he had to relive over and over because of his father's refusal to move out of the cursed home.

"Ciel! Let's go!" Vincent's booming voice curved up from downstairs only to echo through the hall as Ciel opened one of his dresser drawers pulling out a pair of boxers, a slid a pair of black jeans up he'd worn the previous day not thinking twice, then a black short sleeve shirt and was out of his room in a blink, the door clicking shut ad his jeans swished as he walked.

He moved his had up through his hair as he look down as he walked sighing out. The carpet was soft under his bare feet, cushioning each thumping step he gave as he rubbed his hands over his his face before shoving them in his pockets clenching his jaw as he moved to the banister only to bounce down the stairs fast as he could until his bare feet touched the landing floor with a jump he gave making him land loud as an eighteen year old could and his father came out shooting him a look. Ciel gave him the same look before grabbing his combat boots up and on, tying the lank laces then stood up right curving his arms over his chest looking at his father who's jaw was clenched tight as he looked to his son who just looked back at him.

"Let's get going." Vincent finally got out as he opened the front door with a yank making Ciel surprised at such intensity but followed his father with his thumping footsteps. "Mey-Rin! Keep this house in order with Bardroy! And Finnian knows what to do!"

"Yes, sir!" Mey-Rin called back from wherever it was she was in the house making Ciel smirk a bit, loving that Mey-Rin couldn't be bothered to come to her boss and he wiped the look off when his father looked at him.

"Just get in the car, Ciel." Vincent finally breathed out rubbing his forehead like he was irritated already, which he was, as Ciel just shrugged walking down the front steps of the house to his father's sleek, black car walking around the front listening to the music of all the doors unlocking at the same time ad he opened the door, slid in and slammed it just as his father walked down repeating his son's actions of sliding in. He slid the key into the ignition, twisted it listening to the purr and they pulled away with a little squeal of the tires.

"You're an ass." Ciel mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest after clicking his seat belt in place only to turn his gaze out the widow as he stared pressed his palm to his cheek and leaned it against the window.

"Grow up, Ciel. You're eighteen, it's right about time to act like an adult or they'll find a damn use for you! Do you think your mother would want to see you in this position? Close to being thrown to some church half way across the world to be used as a slayer or something of the sort? No! You need...something in your life, Ciel. I don't know what but you need to find something good in your life." Vincent had started off snapping at his son in an angry way before ending it with a sighing tone as he clenched the steering wheel tight in his hands. "I do everything I can and you just take it for granted!"

Ciel couldn't care less, honestly, about what his father spoke of as his lashes lowered slightly as he looked out at the speeding road curling his right fingers into a fist against his thigh as he stared out the window. His father's voice was a low murmur as he watched the world speed by when Ciel jerked hard sitting up right staring out the window making his father pause in his speaking. Ciel looked out the window again, this time his eyes wide and wheeling as he breathed in sharp as his fingers on both hands curled tight; he'd been listening to the soft murmur of his father's voice one moment and in the next he felt like someone just ran a electric knife down his spine making him sit up straight looking for the source of the feeling when that sharp feeling left and yet he rubbed the back of his neck feeling his hair rise with the feeling of being watched intently.

His blue eyes held their same dull look but were now alert and sharp as glass as they searched. There was a feeling inside of him that was welling and welling, like a thick miasma that was starting from his feet only to move in to his skin, curling up like a sweet smoke through his stomach to his chest making it pound frantically and hard when he swallowed hard as a rushing sound filled his ears; the sound...God that sound was something he could ever be able to describe verbally-it was like a thousand voices were all speaking and screaming over one another then at the same time making a static fill his head that made him just want to reach over and-

"Ciel!" Ciel snapped his eyes to his father all sensations pulling away so fast like a harsh slap as his eyes met his father's who were cold but alert as Ciel swallowed aware of how tight and dry his throat was. "Ciel, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Father, I'm listening." Ciel finally got out but he sounded choked and tired as Ciel looked to the window again before shutting his eyes as his father started to rant yet again about him acting his age and getting work done, using his intelligence for good use but even as this went down and they got closer to the church the lingering feel of eyes on him never left but there was something...something familiar about the feeling. He just wasn't sure why such a sensation was familiar.

_Ah. Oh well. It's probably nothing, I'm just being paranoid! Right?'_


	3. Chapter Three

"Ci~ell!" Ciel blinked as he stepped out of the car, the door held tight with his fingers when it gave what he and his mother used to call the creepy death squeal seeing as though the car looked brand new it was old. Older than Ciel old. Ciel was then body slammed into the car crying out in surprise as his hands flew up when he noticed the soft plum colored hair, olive skin and wide gold eyes with the large grin he relaxed slightly as Soma hugged him tight then rubbed their cheeks together making his cheeks flush immediately and he then shoved Soma away scowling soft.

"Don't do that! I thought I told you that already!" Ciel snapped as he crossed his arms as his father climbed out of the car and Soma met Vincent's gaze before reaching out grabbing Ciel's hand holing it tight.

His smile froze on his face as he looked down to Ciel then forced a laugh so fake the canned laughter on TV seemed real and Ciel frowned. "Yes yes, you did, but I was just leaving so-"

"Ah, Soma. It's nice to see you, you don't come by much do you?" Vincent asked as he walked around the car to stand by Ciel and the dark haired boy fought the urge to sigh as he looked up at Soma who looked back at him giving him a surprising reassuring look.

"Father Phantomhive, it's been a long while~! I haven't seen you for some time but you know, as always, Ciel's more than welcome to my home as well." Soma replied brightly to the elder Phantomhive male who raised a dark brow but Ciel smirked inwardly with a sudden burst of smugness; he knew it got to Vincent, just a bit, that Ciel was invited to go over to a gay man's home any time he wanted.

"Yes. That he is, perhaps if he is not busy you should meet together and go out." Vincent replied nodding slowly as Ciel felt a burst of surprise but gave a grin with his eye to Soma who grinned right back with his eyes as well before he looked to his father again. "Ciel, let's go inside shall we?"

"Fine." Ciel simply said shrugging walking forward lifting his hand softly by his thigh in a little wave that Soma returned smiling when Agni pulled up and the plum haired male dashed away honestly making Ciel smile soft. Soma was very annoying when they first met that Ciel honestly couldn't stand the Indian man at first; he was thirteen then and now he was eighteen years old. Big difference now.

"Ciel! Snap out of it and let's go!" Ciel sighed through his nose at his father's barking tone as his lashes drooped while he looked down and followed after his father walking down the pathway.

You see Ciel felt more like a sheep than a person; his father told him what to do, when to do it, how to do it, why he had to do it etc etc and Ciel just went a long with it for he didn't have much use for fighting anymore. hell he forgot he even had a WILL against his father! He figured one day he'd be away from his father, learn all he can and would help in the waves still forming and coming of Demon's and be someone hard, cold and calculating like he was but putting it to good use. He knew he could and that it would happen one day but that's just when it would possibly happen. One day. He never would've guess that today would be that day.

Ciel was able to ignore the feel of eyes on him but as he reached the churches door behind his father he whipped around fast as his eyes lifted up only to catch sight of a single inky black feather, it was like a single sliver of the night was embedded into the feather and drifting to Earth. Ciel was in awe of the thing, reaching out touching the feather pinching it between his fingers marveling at how soft it was. It was really soft! Really! It looked like it would be oily but it was soft as shit that felt so good to Ciel's fingers that he didn't want to drop it. That's when he noticed another drifting down making him tilt his head curiously walking down a step reaching out for the next one when there was the intense sound of wings moving in his ears when his father turned shouting something it all sounded like nonsense. It was like trying to force someone who was under water to listen to someone speaking; you could see their lips moving, hear the soft muffled words but you couldn't sort them out. That's what it was like. Ciel's breathes were hot but slow in his throat escaping like the Earth itself was reaching in dragging the hot breathes from Ciel's tight lungs personally.

He felt like he was in slow motion, like his cord of life was being stroked softly and slowly like a lazy movement as he dragged his eyes up meeting a swirl of pink and purple hues, the thin pupils like small streaks of endless black in those ever moving eyes. Ciel opened his mouth but his vision was...narrowing? Why was it narrowing? He couldn't understand why but the longer he was staring into those shifting eyes the longer the tunnel of black grew on his vision as he breathed in and out quick as fear kicked in but a creeping blackness crept through his veins like thick black snakes as his lashes met and closed. He couldn't tell you what his father was screaming, what was happening around him but what Ciel could tell you was he heard words float across his mind that weren't his and yet they sent shivers down his spine.

_'Your life will begin anew, Ciel Phantomhive little son of a priest. Anew and limitless with what you may due; however, your soul and your body are mine. There is no escape and there is now getting away for you are my property and you are mine to do as I please. I own you, you are mine. Forever. For **eternity**. '_

* * *

The world Ciel was in was dark and devoid of life, h breathes were the soft whispering while his heart beat thumped like a background noise as he opened his eyes. A dream is what this was; he knew it was for this felt too surreal to even begin to feel real. Ciel reached his hand out marveling at how marble white he was compared to the darkness around him when he blinked groggily and tiredly turning his hand over feeling the movement was stiff and it felt strangely good but stiff all the same but confirming with just that he rolled over burying his face into the pillow when something tickled his palm and he looked down only to feel his eyes widen.

He had a handful of black, soft feathers held tight within his fist like he had ripped it out of something then held it tight as a warning as he stared at his hand, looking at the feathers feeling like he was holding the darkness in his hand when, with a click, a light was turned on making Ciel shout slapping his arm onto his face as he rolled over. His actually throbbed and burned from the sudden light, tears welling and dripping from the sudden light change when footsteps sounded on a soft carpet getting Ciel's attention as he turned his head slowly,squinting against the painful light as he blinked rapidly.

"I apologize for the light, I understand humans have a rather painful reaction when in the dark so long and lights are added in. A lacking reaction, might I add and quite sad." The voice was rich, smooth and so pleasant Ciel wanted to listen to this sound more as he looked opened his eye adjusting to the light as the bed dipped right next to him against his side and felt a hand slide over his face shielding his eye. He looked up blinking as his pupil expanded gently with the shadow and took in the appearance before him of the man; he had short hair with long bangs that near reached his shoulders and he could see, actually, the back of his neck was decorated with some hair yet remained short but was easy to see, he had pale skin with smirking red eyes with perfectly shaped dark brows with short but thick dark lashes.

"And who might you be." Ciel finally got out slowly as he blinked looking at the man who blinked gently looking at the dark haired man who blinked getting a rather...cute surprised look that was very fake.

"Ah. I never introduced myself did I? Might you recognize my voice?" The man asked tilting his head softly making Ciel blink gently in surprise as he looked at the man then down to the black casing of the pillow under his head as he blinked again slow. Recognize his voice? Should he?

"How would I know your stupid voice?" Ciel asked lethargically as he looked at the dark haired man feeling tired again, like he was a phone with a bad charger and already close to losing all power to keep him on.

"I am the one that is offering you a new life, little Phantomhive. You will be the full of the potential I see inside of you, for you sparked my interest; after all you were the very first one to feel what I can do with this power of mine. You are special, little Phantomhive, and I crave to see what you can do." The raven haired man's eyes shined excitedly as he leaned in but Ciel pushed back moving towards the center of the bed cringing at the light with a grimace before sitting up onto his hand, his blue eyes fogged yet shining like knives as he looked at the man.

"Back off!" He barked when the man paused in his movements with wide eyes then grinned standing up off the bed looking at the eighteen year old.

"My apologies, sir." The man said smiling pleasantly all of a sudden making Ciel confused as he stared at the man when a black nailed hand shot out grabbing the front of his shirt and before he could should Ciel was yanked up into strong arms making him yelp. "First things first, it's time to bathe you, however, for you have been sleeping far to long and you have not been bathed. So let's get that done first."

"Put me the fuck down! I'm eighteen, motherfucker! I can bathe myself!" Ciel shouted squirming hard curling his fingers in to his palms making fists and pounded them down on the man's shoulders and upper back hard as he spasmed his legs out hard as the raven haired man sighed out while walking out of the room.

"I said put. Me. _Down_ " Ciel's hand opened only for his palm to connect with a loud, startling crack that made Ciel's mind honestly question whether that was made by skin on skin contact like that.

Everything froze, the raven haired man froze mid step while the bluenette's breath hissed in only to get stuck in his throat as his chest tightened and his lungs spasmed crazily from the sudden action as his eyes widened. The air was frozen as well it seemed like it was waiting for something to happen as well as Ciel as his wide eyes looked up into now darkened eyes when Ciel's lips parted to speak the man moved in such a fast movement he almost didn't register it. He felt the air stirring around him and his back slammed to the wall hard enough he gasped crying out, his body was lifted off the ground slightly enough for his toes to barely brush the carpet as his arms were yanked up so suddenly above his head the muscles screamed in his arms at the pull and suddenness of it. His heart pounded quickly in his chest like a rabbits as the raven haired man stepped between his dangling legs until they were chest to chest and his head moved in until they were nose to nose and their eyes met; a clash of azure against scarlet.

"I don't think you understand, boy, who it is that is supreme here. I _claimed_ you! I _own_ you! You have no say here! You best understand that right now, boy, or you'll find your new found will has been ripped away. Understand me?" The raven haired man growled out snarling in some spots making Ciel's blood running cold in his veins like someone replaced it with frigid water as his breath came in soft, quick breathes as he stared wide eyed into those hard scarlet eyes feeling a tremble running own his spine. " _Understand?_ "

"..." Ciel just stared wordlessly at the man feeling terror beating in him like a drum inside his chest and body like a pulse as his mouth worked silently before twitching when a hand dung into his wrists painfully, nails gently biting into the skin. "Un-Un...Undest-stood."

"Good. Now let's get you bathed and even fed, little Phantomhive." The raven haired man said smiling pleasantly backing up taking the lightly trembling bluenette into his arms while curving his arm around his back and the other up under his knees as he began walking again.

Ciel couldn't stop trembling as he actually held on to the raven haired man's shirt tight looking at the dark fabric of his jeans which were appreciatively still on as he blinked softly. They walked about five feet it felt before they were entering the bathroom and when they did Ciel let his eyes wander over the room; the walls were black and smooth, the sink, tub and even toilet looked like they were made out of gleaming black porcelain making Ciel blink in wonder as he looked around when he was put on the floor making him jerk as he realized he was looking at his own reflection. He really looked like shit! His hair was so knotted that his normally shoulder length hair just barely touched his shoulders as thick knots matted his hair while several locks were up in wicked directions with sleep, his face was white like porcelain making him look sickly as he looked at the deep, near black marks under his eyes making him jolt a little bit as he looked at his tired eyes then his chapped lips and he...God he looked so bad! He didn't think even his own father would recognize him at first!

"I look like hell." Ciel whispered looking at himself feeling his body tremble seeing the tremble moving over his frame in the mirror as his brows pulled together tightly even as his eyes widened greatly. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"You've been sick. I see how it's a shock but soon, after I give to you what you shall need, you will look better than you ever had before and feel so much better." The raven haired man said ass he looked at Ciel's reflection as well pursing his lips softly before turning walking to the bath tub turning the knob allowing water to burst out and begin filling the tub up. The man stirred the water in lazy movements that made Ciel feel strangely tired just watching as he leaned his pelvis against the edge of the sink while pressing his flushed palms to the surface.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Ciel asked finally after a moment of silence, his voice dazed and slow as he watched the water when the water was turned off with a squeak and the raven haired man stood up walking over to Ciel grabbing the hem of the bluenette's shirt yanking it up over the bluenette's head so fast Ciel couldn't comprehend it at first then, in a rush so fast he couldn't stop it like in his bedroom, blood zoomed up and pooled in his cheeks staining them a deep burning red that he didn't think he could do at that moment and he gasped at the cool air on his skin. He clenched his jaw and teeth as his eyes narrowed a growl sounding in his throat when the man touched his burning hot cheek smiling what seemed like adoringly.

"I's fascinating how humans blush so easily~" Ciel clenched just jaw tight glaring at that smiling face when the sound of a zipper being lowered sounded making Ciel blink his face melting from anger jumping straight into confusing then flowing into shock as his jeans were yanked down with his boxers making him gasp loudly his hands flying down to cover himself when sleek fingers gripped his wrists holding them at stomach level as Ciel trembled again in a rare display of fear as he looked up with wide eyes meeting smirking red irises.

"Le-Let go!" Ciel gasped tugging on the hold that was on his wrists as he blushed hot feeling his heart thumping with embarrassment as his stomach clenched tight like it was turning into a wriggling ball of snakes and butterflies it felt, both squirming and moving in his stomach making it clench and his legs felt weak just being under that stare.

He felt nothing when Alois and Lizzy saw him naked but now..now it felt different being under such intense looks as he yanked again hard feeling his breath come a little faster when a hand grabbed his throat making a soft choked noise to leave his lips as he looked up again at those eyes. He whined when the man moved back while yanking Ciel with him making the bluenette stumble as he trembled in hard bursts much like a cellphone as he took loud breathes through his lips as his eyes remained locked on those red ones. He parted his lips softly to speak, to say something as he wiggled his hands uselessly against the strong hold and just as he inhaled he cried out as he was shoved back and submerged under the water. He flailed his limbs as he grabbed the end of the tub when his jeans and socks were pulled off just as he yanked his upper body out of the water, his fingers holding on tight to the rim making a loud groaning squealing noise as Ciel gasped loudly. His hair was soaked and clinging to his face while tickling his shoulders, his flesh had broken out in goosebumps as his jaw dropped with his wide eyes filled with astonished anger.

"Y-You shoved me in!" Ciel snapped out breathlessly as his back throbbed gently while adjusting himself so his legs were in the tub after giving up after a moment and the man rolled his eyes light while balling up his clothes.

"I'll be back, I must get you new clothing. Wash your hair and body while I am gone, I expect you to be out and done when I get back." The man casually threw the words like they had no meaning and didn't matter what came out as he left the room with long, solid strides and the door clicked shut leaving the astonished Ciel alone.

Water dripped from a strand of his hair to the water with a soft plopping noise as he listened to his breathes in the bathroom shivering gently unable to deny how good the warm water was but this was...God! He was Claimed? _Him?_ He pursed his lips when he lifted his hand up touching the scar on his shoulder hissing in a breath looking down at his knees under the water. Was that was that...man was looking at? The scar? Ciel clenched his jaw as he rubbed his shoulder before letting out a soft breath; reaching forward onto the sink grabbing the bottles of soap that seemed to appear magically he opened the shampoo pouring it into his hand staring at the soft red substance in his hand before rubbing it into his hair, wincing when some of his fingers snagged the knots in his hair but let out a breath taking comfort in the familiar action shutting his eyes.

He scrubbed the soap in submerging under the water rubbing his hair as he washed the soap out until his lungs felt so tight he felt they would explode but when he sat up from the water gasping in squeezing his hair and when it came clear he grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process. When he finished on his hair he sat there staring at the soap water now and stood up with a loud splash picking up a sponge pouring body was onto it, dipped it in the water rubbing it until it gained suds and moved it across his shoulders, down the length of his arms to the back of his hands, his armpits, down the slopes of his sides, across his chest and stomach then down to his hips bending to get his legs as well then up washing his crotch with a now bored expression but he couldn't help but feel delight at the small shred of normalcy he was getting right now. He rubbed the sponge around the front and back of his neck then sat down in the water sinking under and shut his eyes as the soap slid off and he sat up only to have red eyes boring into him and he gave off a squeak he felt embarrassed about.

"Finished?" The man asked holding folded clothing in his hands as Ciel fidgeted holding the sponge in his hand before jerking, remembering his back and also stalling as he reached behind him making a soft noise when the raven haired man walked forward putting the clothes down to the tub smiling pleasantly as he walked around behind Ciel who was twisting to look up at him when the man stopped him. "I'll do this for you, since you can't reach."

"A-Ah that's okay I can-"

"Stop. It is quite alright, it's better than seeing you struggle." The raven haired male sighed out as he took the sponge from Ciel's hand easily as taking a sharp object from a child and Ciel shivered when this male began scrubbed his back softly but with pressure as his lashes fluttered shut surprisingly and he relaxed rapidly."Nice?"

"Mmm." Ciel hummed out the noise as he kept his eyes shut actually enjoying the scrubbing as the male chuckled through his nose behind him. Ciel opened his eyes slightly giving him a heavy lidded look as he stared down into the soapy water tiredly. "Ah...I never asked your name.."

"Ahaha~" The man chuckled behind him in a playful way as water gushed down Ciel's back causing and spurring shivers from the teen who shut his eyes tiredly and a hand touched Ciel's wet hair.

"Well?" Ciel mumbled as the gurgling sucking noise of the water beginning to drain sounded and he was stood up as a towel wrapped around his hips as he was picked up bridal style and there was clothes placed in his lap as his head rested against the raven haired males shoulder.

"You, my little Phantomhive, may call me Sebastian Michaelis."


	4. Chapter Four

When Ciel woke up for the second time the lights were on low making it easier to wake up too as his back ached and his arms and legs were stiff from lack of use as he sat up slowly on his elbows, his muscles stretching painfully but he blew out a breath feeling eager to stretch and when he did he gasped at the sweet painful sensation of all his muscles stretching out and he closed his eyes letting out a high pitched moan of relief as he arched his back up feeling it pop and crack lightly and he stretched his arms over his head sighing and opened his eyes. He felt like he was devoid and light as a feather, like he wasn't real until he got up and walked; he just didn't feel solid but it was an unpleasant feeling so he swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up stretching again.

He blinked then looking at his arms then down at his legs before walking over to a window staring at his reflection. He wore black dress pants with a belt slid securely through the hoops of his pants with the metal twinkling softly in the low lighting, his button up shirt was pitch black with a soft gray vest over on top of it with a white silk tie at the base of his throat drifting down his chest and then he jerked taking in his appearance. His dark circles were completely gone! He lifted his fingers touching the skin under his eyes staring in wonder at the pale smooth flesh then moved his fingers down pressing the pads of his fingers to his lips feeling how soft and smooth they were rather than dry and chapped; his hair seemed dark and silky just barely hitting his shoulders, his lashes seemed darker and thicker while his eyes appeared and alert, truly burning like the azure sky itself. How did...?

"Like how you look? I always find it rather humoring when humans stare in the mirror, marveling at themselves." Ciel spun around immediately turning his attention to Sebastian his surprise melting to tense anger as his eyes met Sebastian's, who lounged across the bed smirking humorlessly.

"And what about yourself, you seem plenty vain without staring at yourself!" Ciel snapped narrowing his eyes on Sebastian who looked back at him still with that smirk curving over his full lips.

"Ah~ I may be vain but being a Demon, well, that's how it is." Sebastian replied with a low shrug grinning wide as he looked to Ciel before sliding off the bed, moving like a cat, lithe and graceful. "Little Phantomhive, you understand your circumstances do you not?"

"Of course I do, you own me and I have no will." Ciel tonelessly said as he looked up at Sebastian when he walked up to the eighteen year old, who was seething that he was short on this man and Sebastian seemed to smirk wider.

"You have a will, little Phantomhive, just no say." Sebastian's long, slender fingers gripped Ciel's chin tight tilting her head back forcing their eyes to remain locked. "You will be my servant, my property and you do as I say. First things first," Ciel was left dazed when the demon walked across the room stroking his black nailed fingers over the edge of a dresser. "You will not have contact with the usual humans you used to. For I feel they are just too...influential on you. Besides, don't you think it's best they don't know? That you're owned by a demon, but a man no less? Oh imagine your poor father! His little son being owned by a man! Is he liking it? Is he being beaten? Is he being screwed by this demon? Is my little son gay? Is he a raging homosexual?"

"My father would think nothing of the sort!" Ciel shouted clenching his fists tight as Sebastian smirked anew, satisfied with the reaction he got when he looked at the Phantomhive boy. His eyes danced at Ciel as he paused by the door the pads of his fingers bouncing off the corner of the dresser.

"Oh, but we both know your father is _exactly_ of the sort. So, little Phantomhive, will you want me to get in contact to them for you?" Ciel jerked hard at Sebastian's purring voice as the demon turned his head smirking wide at Ciel now, unabashed and rather smugly.

"You fucking asshole." Ciel hissed out on a breath as he glared at Sebastian who gave a soft laugh then turned facing Ciel again walking forward with long, solid steps.

"I might be, but to solidify our...arrangement, there's one last thing you must have." Sebastian mused slowly as he lifted his left up stroking his pale fingers across Ciel's cheek bone and covered Ciel's right eye with his long hand making the teen to glare at Sebastian with his left when Sebastian smiled.

"No! No fucking way are you doing anything else!" Ciel shouted stepping back with jerky movements as he slapped Sebastian's hand away from his face his stare like a molten hot sword that sliced through Sebastian and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Oh yes, I will be doing something else. This will be the last thing and you have no right to say no to this, or do I need to instill an punishment for you?" Sebastian tilted his head with his words making the bluenette tense up as his eyes widened when Sebastian outstretched his left hand again covering Ciel's right eye again. "You will be mine, for the end of time and you'll serve me well as I will serve you." Ciel blinked feeling a slow burning starting up, it was muted against his eye like something was in his eye and bothering him making him blink but it was growing in intensity making him blink in surprise when he tensed opening his lips when the pain burst from that ache to a blinding, hot needle pain.

"Wait!" Ciel gasped out as his eyes widened with the sudden pain, his hands flying up grabbing Sebastian's wrist tight with his fingers digging his nails in as his body quivered with the pain and he felt tears actually welling in his eyes as the pain burst and explode over and over again, forming and breaking repeatedly as the tears rolled down.

"From now until the end you, Ciel Phantomhive, will be mine, Sebastian Michaelis', until your last dying breath."

Ciel screamed when the pain seemed to revolt and burn anew, so differently from the slow burn and repeated pain, this was like the demon was shoving a branding iron tied to a hair straightener while being set ablaze with a torch with a blade all sliding into his eye and he clung to Sebastian's wrist as his head fell back with his screams. He clung to Sebastian's wrist, his vision tunneling with darkness that was pain and he screamed, screamed, screamed while the pain just burned, burned and burned through him. It was a rippling, living thing that seared through his eye and he screeched until the sounds got clogged in his nose making loud, choked noises leave his lips instead as his body jerked hard as his lips trembled gently. Then it was gone. He gasped when Sebastian's hand left his face, the pain leaving with it as he gasped stumbling back a step slamming to the window then slid down as tears gushed down his cheeks and he lifted his hand touching his wet cheek while staring up at Sebastian who leaned down and he flinched hard.

"It is done, little Phantomhive. You are now marked and branded, you will be known as mine as long as your eyes are open. As long as you breath. It will always be known you are mine." Sebastian explained picking up the eighteen year old who just sniffled gently then shoved past Sebastian when the demon helped him up and he fled the room, his gasps leaving his lips loudly as his feet hit the floor with solid, firm thumps that trembled up his legs feeling good as he made his way to the bathroom he remembered and slammed his hands onto the sink. He stared at his reflection with wide eyes as the tears, which wet his cheeks, never stopped when his inhaled hard then shook his head slamming his hands up and down on the sink.

"No! No! No! No!" Ciel screamed, actually _screamed_ , his eyes wide as he balled his hands then pounded the porcelain that was the sink over and over as he screamed until the sides of his hands began to throb with head downward slam of his hands.

There, branded bright and clear for all to see, was a contract mark in his right eye were the whites of his eye were blood shoot and a line of blood ran down the length of his cheek as he stared at the mark lifting his fingers towards his right eye only to stop. Could he really tear out his eye right now? In reality he could wear an eye patch but that didn't occur to him at that time, not one bit, but stared wide eyed and insanely at his eye as he let his fingers hover in front of that eye like a knife as the tie ticked by with his heart beats.

He trembled hard with his anger and horror, his hand quivering with his fingers out stretched when they curled in to his palm and his jaw clenched; then, with a screech, he swung his fist forward straight into the mirror shattering it as the mirror cut into his flesh easily as butter and he pulled his arm back then punched the mirror again inhaling hard. Then he punched the mirror again. And again. And again. He did it over and over until there was large shards along the edges of the mirror but nothing remained in the center, except for some blood stamp marks from his knuckles which burned like a motherfucker and his fingers trembled when he lifted his right hand to pluck out the thick pieces of glass from his hand when a long slender hand clamped down tight an his now mismatched eyes slammed up meeting intense scarlet ones.

"Are you finished with your little temper tantrum now?" Sebastian asked dryly as he looked at the eighteen year old then down to his bloody hand when Ciel growled swinging his good hand up nailing Sebastian hard in the side of the face but the raven haired male didn't even wince in pain making anger well in Ciel like a deep well with a bucket moving down and up only to dig more anger out.

"You fucker! You sick fuck! Motherfucker! Son of a bitch! Cunt! Bitch! Pussy! Fucking asshole!" Ciel screeched as he glared at Sebastian backing up gasping in loud breathes as he looked at the demon when Sebastian stepped forward lifting his hand in a stiff movement before, while stepping forward, brought his hand down on the side of Ciel's hand hard making the bluenette's head snap to the side and his eyes widened.

"You do not speak to your Master that way!" Sebastian firmly spoke with so much dominance Ciel looked at him with wide eyes when Ciel squirmed shoving against Sebastian as the demon glared then, glared in such a way Ciel felt a shiver of fear. "Oi, what the hell did I just say?"

Sebastian remained glaring even as he turned the water on, blocking the sink first letting it fill then pushed Ciel's hand in making the teen hiss as the demon began plucking out pieces of glass with zero mercy, the blood moving in the water like red ribbons as Ciel clenched his jaw. Sebastian continued this process with the water before lifting Ciel's hand out of the water with a towel squeezing it hard making Ciel hiss. Sebastian dried his hand firmly before grabbing a large band aid along with peroxide and an antibiotic ointment, he mercilessly dumped the peroxide on making Ciel gasp before patting his hand dry when the cuts fizzed softly cleaning the cuts and when it was done he squeezed and patted his hand dry again. He put the ointment on, squeezing it on the band aid then slapped it onto Ciel's hand and knuckles before grabbing some medical tape and began tapping the band aid, moving the tape between his fingers and along the band aid until it was one securely. Sebastian then stood up and Ciel shoved at him lightly even while his hand throbbed softly.

"Let me go!" Ciel weakly shoved at Sebastian again who dragged the teen from the bathroom, his steps long and firm making Ciel struggle to keep up as he was dragged down the hall. There were so many doors, the ones on the right had an alternating pattern of black and even deep violet while the left side alternated between black and red in a dizzying way as Ciel walked.

He hated going along with this but he had to as he stumbled and Sebastian just kept going as they walked down the hall when Ciel noticed double doors coming up and he felt a deep stab of fear as he was yanked forwards towards those doors, about four feet away and he tugged at the hold on him but Sebastian kept walking. He wasn't going to apologize but when the door was then three feet away he inhaled hard looking to the raven haired male. Two feet. The doors became less frequent near these double doors, there was only one more red door and one more violet one making Ciel's heart clench as they finally stopped in front of those doors, the hall seeming long but the trip short as he stared up at the doors when Sebastian turned a knob pushing the door open.

They stepped into the room, Ciel hesitant but Sebastian confident and Ciel's mismatched eyes widened greatly. There room seemed to be huge, bigger than he was used too with a whole second walking floor and a third one above it but the main thing about this room? Books. There was nothing other than books! His eyes were wide when he made a light noise as he was yanked forward to five large piles of thick, black books with a few gray or deep blue ones. He looked at Sebastian curiously who looked at the books with such boredom and he looked to Ciel then making the bluenette jerk.

"You will sort through each of these piles, label and categorize them to the categories in this library, which I have taken the time to write out for you, and after you sort it I want them put away in their designated places. After that is done you will find seven books I've written down that you will be required to read and you will report to me on each book once you finish and we will discuss any highlighted areas I marked within the books. Do you understand this?" Sebastian looked evenly at Ciel as he spoke with such a flat, even tone making the teen blink in surprise at how evenly Sebastian was speaking when the raven haired male took on a spark of irritation in those red irises and even his brow crinkled with irritation. "Understand?"

"I understand." Ciel mumbled out looking down at the stack of books as he looked at the five stacks of books feeling dread already. He wasn't going to even begin to get this all done in one day but at least he wasn't given a dead line to get it all finished...

"Good. I'll come get you when it is dinner time for I'm sure you're rather hungry." Sebastian commented as he turned walking a few steps away then over the threshold of the doors grabbing the door handles then looked at Ciel over his shoulder. "You ought remain clean, there is acquaintances of mine coming for dinner. You are to be respectful and present, understand me?"

"I understand!" Ciel snapped out in a mumble keeping his back to Sebastian listening the light groan then click as the doors shut. God, how was this even going to be _seen_ as different to living with his father? Ciel sighed picking up a relatively thin book from the top of the first stack then sat down grabbing the paper then a pen and small stickers then, with a deep chest rising breath, began to get to work.

* * *

Ciel jerked when the doors opened downstairs, his head turned to look towards the railing when the loud steps of maybe three or four people walked in when Sebastian made a soft noise then looked up in what Ciel felt was his direction exactly. "Come on down, little Lord, it is time for dinner."

"A-Ah I'll be right there!" Ciel stuttered out in surprise as he pushed the final book into it's slot before turning brushing his hands off on the back of his black pants and straightened his tie out of habit, plucked and pulled at his own clothes until he felt even. He then walked to the stairs with even, slow strides going down the stairs with thumping steps as he inhaled in and out feeling surprisingly afraid as his heart thumped light against his chest and when he hit the last he lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's. Ciel had arranged his hair so it felt over his right eye as he then shifted his left eye to see at least two pairs of green eyes staring at him and then looked back to Sebastian.

"So this is the little human you picked up, eh, Michaelis?" The man that spoke had bright orange hair with the hair close to his ears and the back of his neck were jet black meeting up halfway to the orange and his grin formed much like the gleam of a blade-sudden and there. This man walked forward straight to Ciel while resting his hands on his hips as he grinned widely leaning forward a bit while leaving six steps space between them and grinned even wider if possible. "How old even is this kid, Michaelis? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen!" Ciel snapped glaring at the man who blinked gaining a look like he couldn't begin to believe that Ciel could speak and the teen clenched his jaw tight as he looked at Sebastian.

"Aww~ You're still a baby then! How about-" Crack! Ciel blinked when a long pincher of some sort of a metal rod slammed down on the man's head making him wince then fall down on his knees with his hands raising and holding the spot where this rod hit him.

"Enough, Ronald. Now is not the time." A man said with a bored tone, acting like he could give to shits in the world as he looked at the man on his knees but something flared in his eyes like a warning as he looked at the two tone haired man. Then his green eyes lifted to Ciel taking him in, his dark hair was short but seemed a bit shaggy yet those eyes burned into Ciel making the eighteen year old violently uncomfortable as he looked at the man then down shifting his weight from side to side once.

"Let us go and eat, shall we? Is the Undertaker along with Grell coming, do you know?" Sebastian said after a silent moment as the two males turned walking out of the room already making Ciel blink in surprise as the man, known as Ronald now, got up he walked up on the other side of William; while they proceeded down the hall when Ciel blinked at being left behind before making a soft noise and walked forward quick until he was behind the three men when the door, wherever that was, was knocked upon as they three walked.

Ciel blinked rubbing his cheek bone just under his right eye beneath his hair as he walked. The doors of black, dark violet and red moved past him but he kept his eyes down, glued to the floor as if this carpet was the most fascinating thing in the entire world as the little group walked and he was dazed, getting lost in his thoughts that he didn't felt Sebastian's hand on his elbow turning him and he blinked. He'd been so dazed that the time from the library room to the stairs was just a big hiccup of time but he didn't speak when he lifted his azure eye to Sebastian's scarlet ones then looked down before pulling his arm from Sebastian's hold and descended down the stairs. His steps were heavy for he didn't have the care to hold out on the railing to make his steps light, he just let his weight roll onto his feet making his steps loud as he moved down the stairs with his eyes glued down.

"Don't worry, you may eat your fill and return to the library if you so wish. That room can be open to you for whenever you wish." Sebastian murmured making Ciel look up in surprise as he blinked parting his lips but couldn't speak at that moment. Little did Ciel know that at that moment it was the very first nice thing Sebastian would do for him.

"Thank...you." Ciel said slowly as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Ciel just stared in amazement at Sebastian when the raven haired demon walked to the door but when it opened Ciel's eyes widened greatly and he backed up but couldn't for the stair was behind him so he crashed back on the stairs as he stared in shock at the man standing on the door step. "Un-Un-Un- _Undertaker?_ "

"Ahaha!" With a flash of black and white arms were thrown around the eighteen year old as the Undertaker held the boy tightly making Sebastian blink in surprise "Little Ciel! So this is where you have been!"

"W-What do you mean?" Ciel asked blinking in surprise as he was stood up and Undertaker patted his shoulders then brushed at his upper arms cackling gently but looked at the Phantomhive teen curiously.

"It's been a month, dear Ciel. Your father has been going insane and, thus so, bothering the hell out of me." Undertaker sighed out looking at Ciel with a look in those green eyes that made Ciel's eyes widened and he jerked when his hair was pushed away from his eye and Undertaker frowned then looked to Sebastian. "You've forsaken this boy, Michaelis."

"Wait...It's been a MONTH? You've had me fucking sleeping for a month? And didn't think it'd be fucking important to tell me it's been a month?" Ciel whispered when his wide eyes looked to Sebastian and his breath came in with a hiss as he glared pulling from Undertaker turning and he sped up the stairs without a second thought. Undertaker and Sebastian watched the teen disappear as Sebastian smiled slowly but surely then looked to Undertaker, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Undertaker tell me, what is it this boy is capable of doing. I want to know as much as I can about Ciel Phantomhive."


	5. Chapter Five

_'Faustian seals were often known as just a symbol of a contract between a human and a demon; this mark would be known as a sort of flag to other humans or demons that the one bearing said symbol belong to one specific demon. Because of this humans were wary when they discovered the truth but not much could be done to break such a contract between human and demon, even if the human wanted too, however the only one to break the contract is the human and demon that are in the contract together. The demon can break the contract at any moment, any timing, but a human has no such powers to do so and because of this humans have taken their lives to avoid being devoured and or to break the contract. The makings of the symbol are painful but the more noticeable the seal is the more powerful the demon or contract may be. It's in more well known areas that more power is known to all other demons.'_

Ciel was lounging across his bed as he looked down at the softly yellowed pages of the book in front of him as his brows furrowed tightly as his fingers slipped into his hair. He inhaled then exhaled slowly looking down at the book before rolling onto his back making the bed bounce gently beneath his weight as he rested his hands on his stomach while looking up at the ceiling. Huh. Weird. Reading that had made Ciel realize he really did know next to nothing on Faustian seals, hell he didn't truly know how they got there until some hours ago! There was the groaning of his door opening and he rolled over onto his stomach only to meet those growing familiar scarlet eyes.

"Are you reading well? Anything you don't understand?" Sebastian asked as he shut the door then drifted over to the bed sitting on the edge staring down at Ciel and the bluenette looked to the book reaching out placing his bookmark in then shut it with a soft thump sitting up onto his knees.

"I'm reading it fine, it's interesting is all. I've learned a few things I had no idea about." Ciel kept his voice carefully blank as he looked at the bed sheets as Sebastian hummed gently in response when a much thinner book was slid in front of Ciel; unlike the others this had no title, the other books at least had the title on the spine but this one had nothing. Ciel looked at it curiously as he looked to Sebastian.

"That is something you will read to prepare to go onward with our "relationship" together if this is to work." Sebastian said tapping the book cover with the tip of his black nail looking at Ciel in response. "This is very necessary, if you want to understand this situation then get reading. I'll bring you something for you to eat seeing as you skipped dinner to hole up in your room." Sebastian then stood up at that drifting to the door with his strides as Ciel rubbed the back of his neck digging his fingers in to the pressure points there.

"Alright." Ciel mumbled looking down at the thin book in front of him and he rubbed his fingers against the cover listening to Sebastian's footsteps and the door swinging shut when Ciel looked at the book anew only to open it feeling a pleasant feeling hearing the cracking of the spine of this book and he turned to the first page curiously.

When Sebastian had left he briefly wondered if the bluenette would even touch the book let alone read it, seeing as what was within the book after all. Sebastian wondered yet again if the Phantomhive boy would provide him with some entertainment while he had him and he moved with quick, fast movement and strides as he moved down the hall straight to the stairs. He bounced down each step with precise, quick movements only to walk to the kitchen to the fridge with barely a bat of his eyelash. He opened the fridge pulling out a simple cheese and bologna sandwich shrugging then turned making his way backwards to the room again.

His strides were long and solid as he moved out of the kitchen, through the hall then started to bounce up the stairs much as he had when he went down them and he tucked the long hair behind his ears as he moved up to the landing of the stair case and he turned walking down the hall. Again he wondered if Ciel would read the book or not. His footsteps were loud on the floor, making his presence known through the long hall, the doors all seeming the same and Sebastian didn't look twice to them but when he entered Ciel's bedroom door a book was thrown at his head and with his quick reflexes he ducked, avoiding a book to the face.

"What the fuck is that bullshit!" Ciel shouted glaring at the raven haired demon who blinked feigning as much innocence as he could as he picked up the book recognizing it as the one he'd recently given to Ciel.

"What ever do you mean?" Sebastian questioned tilting his head while widening his eyes in a guile way as he looked at Ciel. The teen was sitting up on his knees which dug into the mattress, his fingers were twitching with his hands trembling as his cheeks flushed a deep red and his mismatched eyes were sparking with such fury Sebastian felt a shiver of excitement running down deep inside him. Fascinating!

"The fuck is that shit! A-A fucking _puberty_ book? I already know that shit! I don't need to fucking read about it!" Ciel shouted as he curled his fingers in to his palms while he glared at Sebastian feeling his muscles aching to get up and slap the demon's face hard as he could.

"Trust me, it is not a puberty book. I know you know of the changing body but more than anything there is side effects and differentiating effects of a contract seal you must know of before going on from here so read the book-" Sebastian bent down picking up the thrown book walking in placing the sandwich on top of the book placing it on the bed looking at the angry teen. "And when you read it then speak to me on anything you need to know."

"Bastard." Ciel hissed as Sebastian looked down at him and the demon smirked then slowly as he looked at the boy.

"That I am, but more than anything you are a brat that is insufferable and we've barely been together a month." Sebastian sighed out but kept his smirk as he looked at Ciel who jerked lightly.

"I was sleeping for a month!" Ciel exclaimed as he looked at Sebastian with a rare display of surprise for once making Sebastian feel strangely satisfied at the emotion.

"You might have felt like you were asleep but you were indeed able to talk, walk and move about with me for some time." Sebastian explained as he looked at the boy who was flabbergasted staring with wide eyes as little noises burst from his lips as they trembled with words that couldn't be formed at that moment.

"What the fuck," Ciel finally whispered out with wide eyes and his lips continued to tremble with words he wanted to say but couldn't begin to organize and say.

"It's strange to wrap your head around it but it is true, little Phantomhive. And so if such problems arise then I'd appreciate it if you were to come to me." Sebastian spoke calmly but his smirk contradicted his words as he looked at the Phantomhive boy who's eyes were wide with outrage and Sebastian brushed his hair behind his ear. "But after you finish reading through all marked and highlighted pages within your books go to the library, write out your critique and understanding of each book, put then in a pile and continue organizing and filing the books within the library and, of course, find the books I want you to continue reading."

"Why do I even need to read the stupid books?" Ciel finally huffed out as he glared but it looked more like he was sulking as he looked at the raven haired demon who just smirked tilting his head to the side ever so lightly as he looked at Ciel who felt like he was being stared at by a hunger that was intent and going to swoop in for whatever prey and he felt a shiver run through him.

"You must understand. That is why. I'm single handed trying to push whatever disgustingly pompous information that Church fed you," Sebastian spoke with such disgust Ciel blinked in genuine shock as he stared at the demon. "You'll read the books, you'll understand and know the truth behind everything."

"How do you know the Church shoved anything into my mind? That they gave me pompous information?" Ciel questioned jutting his chin boldly making Sebastian smirk coldly then striking a cord of fear in Ciel for the first time as he stared at the demon, the fear humming through him. Sebastian walked into the room again reaching out grabbing the teen's jutted chin looking into those mismatched still smirking ever so coldly.

"Because you are a priest's son. There is no doubt in my mind that they gave you some information that is inaccurate and so disgustingly fake, there is no doubt at all." Sebastian whispered before pushing away and flicking his fingers in such a way it made Ciel's head turn to the side as he stared at the bed sheets with anger bubbling in his veins, ready to bubble over. "Continue on and I will check on you later tonight."

* * *

Ciel yawned as he carried his books to the library with shuffling sliding steps as his lashes dipped softly as he walked and his vision would double once in awhile as his yawns bubbled up and burst out as tears popped due to the intensity of said yawns. The hall was dark except for the beam of light from his room which he felt was enough as he walked to the double doors with lazy steps as he yawned again, the doors just little blurs of colors as he walked and when he finally got to the double doors he opened them walking in and inhaled the smell of books which was so heavy he felt a ribbon of happiness move through him.

He put his already read books down on the table before looking at the paper on the table with Sebastian's scrawl and picked it up walking over to the book shelf with half opened eyes as he yawned the sound loud in the room as his fingers moved up dancing along the spines of the books but it was hard to remember opening his eyes after each blink. It was around one in the morning and Ciel felt like his system as shutting down without his consent as he pulled on the spine of a book tiredly, so out of it he never noticed the soft candle light around him until Sebastian moved an arm around his chest, making him jump so hard it shocked Sebastian. Ciel whipped his head around with wide eyes as he swung his fist up to attack when Sebastian grabbed his fist as easily as breathing.

"Jesus Christ!" Ciel whispered out looking at Sebastian tiredly but still with fear pumping through him like it was a living thing in his veins and under his skin.

"How is your reading going along?" Sebastian asked dropping Ciel's fist tilting his head softly looking at the Phantomhive boy who slowly and gradually calmed down.

"It's fine." Ciel finally mumbled as his fatigue began creeping in and affecting him again as he looked at Sebastian and the demon then sighed out gently.

"You are tired, no? It is far past the time a child like yourself should be awake." Sebastian mused looking at the tired eighteen year old who glared when he yelped as Sebastian blew out the candle submerging them in darkness when Ciel yelped again when Sebastian picked him up and he clung to the demon mostly out of not being able to see in the pitch dark room as he held fistfuls of Sebastian black button down shirt, similar to Ciel's white one. Ciel gritted his teeth hard, so hard it was painful as he glared when they stepped out into the dimly lit hall and Ciel's pupils contracted at the soft lighting as Sebastian walked down to the bluenette's room.

"I'm not a child!" Ciel spit out between his clenched teeth as he glared at the floor when Sebastian chuckled amusingly as he adjusted Ciel roughly.

"That you are, little Phantomhive. Well, a child to me. You're so young it's rather laughable at how bemusing you can truly be, boy." Sebastian sighed out as he chuckled yet again and stepped into Ciel's room, once they went past the blur of red, purple and black doors of course, Ciel glared when he was thrown onto the bed and the look he must have adopted made Sebastian laugh loud. "Oh my! You look so much like a disgruntled cat it's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted as he moved up onto his knees glaring at the demon who laughed loud covering his eyes with his hand as the laughter spilled out of him and he then smirked widely at the smaller male.

"You truly are amusing, little Phantomhive." Sebastian finally got out with a laughing tone as he dropped his hand from his eyes which were shining bright with his humor and good mood as he smirked wide. "Good night, my boy. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ciel snapped out in a defensive way as he leaned towards the end of he bed glaring hard at the back of the demon who paused then smirked wide as he looked at the Phantomhive boy from over his shoulder, his eyes shining happily now it seemed.

"we will go out, tomorrow, to a library of an...acquaintance of mine like tonight. They are willingly let me into their archives and you will be coming with me." Sebastian happily explained as he gripped the edge of the door before sliding his fingers down the rough wood to the door knob smiling deeper at Ciel who just stare at him with a wide eyed glare. "Ah~ But if something you've read so far in that book...arises, do not hesitate to come to me for advise or help."

"Like fucking hell I'd go to you!" Ciel spit out venomously as he glared making Sebastian's shoulders shake with silent laughter as his eyes shined delightfully and only God above knew how much Ciel wanted to screech and slap the smile from Sebastian's face then to only dig his cursed eye out jut to get this demon AWAY from him.

"You say that now, but I have the feeling you'll come to me soon enough and I will welcome you for I understand. After all," Sebastian spun on his heel surprising Ciel when the man seemed to go from the doorway to the edge of his bed with just a bat of his eye and Sebastian ran his fingers down the length of Ciel's chest to his stomach where the muscles inside seemed to convulse giving him an airy, butterfly like feeling at such a feeling. "You've never been touched before have you? Being a priest's son I bet you never truly got to revel in the feeling of another touch. Another body."

"Stop it!" Ciel shouted slapping at Sebastian's hand only to scoot back when Sebastian knelt on the bed in front of Ciel as the bluenette's jaw clenched yet his eyes formed into circles of shock and anger as Sebastian leaned over him and he was forced down onto his elbows as Sebastian got closer when Ciel shot his legs up pressing the balls of his feet to Sebastian's chest. "I said stop! You don't know shit! Nothing! You don't know if I've had sex with anyone!"

"Oh? So have you had sex before then?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side grinning maliciously it seemed now as he looked down at Ciel with such a look that Ciel felt if he didn't get away that this demon was going to devour him from head to toe until nothing remained of him. His heart was like thunder against his chest-hard, loud and strong while his blood moved quick like lightening and his body twitched and quivered gently at such proximity and the situation itself as he stared up at Sebastian wide eyed. "Who with? That little blonde girl with the annoying voice?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ciel snapped pushing against Sebastian's chest hard with his feet but the demon just smiled like the pressure of Ciel's pushing legs were just a bug crawling up his arm-an inconvenience. Then, red eyes sparkling with amusement, Sebastian pulled away standing up off the bed grinning wide at Ciel, taking in his cutely anger flushed face and the murder flashing in his eyes.

"You truly are just like a little kitten~" Sebastian laughed light grinning happily at Ciel who just clenched fistfuls of blankets in his hands, digging his nails into the fabric angrily when Sebastian turned on his heel, much like at the door, walking to said door grabbing the door handle truly walking out pulling the door when he stopped when the door was just half closed and looked over his shoulder grinning. "Oh and I should say you are quite the terrible liar."

"Wha-"

"You are purely a virgin. I can smell it on you, it rolls off like waves of purity but mixed with some knowledge you gained over the years-but virgin none the less." Sebastian smiled when Ciel's eyes shot daggers at him even as his lips trembled softly as if to speak as his cheeks burned a bright crimson that could honestly rival Sebastian's eyes at that moment, but the Phantomhive boy felt nothing but pure shock internally. "Don't worry, I shan't touch you-right now. But you'll soon need a reprieve and want something to end the frustration and I will be here to offer assistance. But that is for another time. Good night, little Phantomhive~"


	6. Chapter Six

Ciel laid in his bed flat on his back as his tired gaze looked up at the ceiling, doubling and blurring as his body screamed for sleep but his mind sped on ahead like a racing car- unstoppable. He sat up finally, the darkness of his room seeming to breath and sigh when he moved while his bed bounced softly at such movement as he placed his hands in his lap, his hair hanging into his face as he bowed his head to stare into his lap.The place was silent, so silent Ciel was sure he'd hear Sebastian coming from a mile away and it's because of this Ciel shifted throwing the blankets off him just barely moving as he put his bare feet to the floor standing up to his five foot six height blinking as his adjusted eyes took in the objects in his room before padding across his room with even, well placed steps. He swallowed thickly with nerves that suddenly crashed through him, making his heart flutter crazily in his chest as his palms immediately grew damp and his legs felt shaky, wobbly almost as he reached his trembling hand out grabbing the doorknob gritting his teeth at the nerves batting at him.

He knew, knew deep down, if he had one chance to run and get out of this place it was right damn now and he needed to do it _now_. He pulled his door open slowly but surely hating the screech it gave as he slipped out of the space he made for his body size with ease and stood in the pitch dark hallway blinking at the new shade of black in front of his eyes before he began walking while pressing his hand to the wall, using the same even well placed steps while moving stealthily as he could as he moved. He would stumble occasionally when his hand slipped form the wall to a door and he would hiss out a curse to himself before continuing on; this happened, of course, five more times before Ciel slammed straight into a wood pole making it groan and he gasped gently with panic screaming through him when he felt down the pole then owner only to feel the same wood sloping down and he felt a huge burst of victory as he moved around the pole then began dashing down the stairs light but quickly.

When Sebastian had left him Ciel feigned sleep for a long time, a long while, but his mind gave him a thousand scenarios on how to get out before he decided on the simplest, easiest one-sneak out when he felt it right. He felt some part of him, however, screaming he needed to stay and be here, but that part was easy to ignore-at first. Now, with him dashing down the stairs straight to the door, that screaming insisting part of him was going bat shit it felt against his mind and even made his muscles tighten and twitch gently as he ran to the door fast as he could. His legs pumped but his movements felt to unsure, to wary but when the door was right in front of him he felt like truly screaming with victory as he pulled the door open blinking at the moonlight outside, his pupils contracting so sudden it made his eyes ache but he ran out down the smooth pavement of stairs then down the walkway, his arms pumping at his sides eve while his lungs constricted softly at first but became increasingly uncomfortable.

Ciel ran and ran, his lungs getting tighter and tighter as a soft whistling, scratchy noise made it's way from Ciel's throat along with an increasingly itchy feeling of his throat being much to thick as air struggled to get down but he ignored his asthma because, well, the gate was right there! His freedom was literally right there! He'd get out the gates and he'd run, far as he could and long as he could, get home and have his father help him, for his father had to help him, he just had too. However just as Ciel reached the gates he was wheezing loudly with each breath he took and his right hand reached out only for his fingers to wrap around the smooth metal bars of the gates as his left hand rubbed at his tight chest, feeling his head spin with the short breathes he took when he rubbed at his mouth and chin feeling saliva dripping out down his chin in thick lines like he was a damn dog and he breathed into his arm hard but the wheezing never stopped and some part of him felt disgusted for he really _felt_ his lungs wheezing inside of him and struggling for air.

"Oh? What's this?" Ciel felt like sobbing for his chance just died as he stared out the gates and Sebastian walked up to him from behind him but his asthma made it impossible to focus on this.

"G...'way." Ciel mumbled out the words which were slurred together but even squeezing those words out was near painful as he looked at his one ray of hope of getting home, of getting this contract broken somehow, was being dashed before his very eyes at that moment.

"Go away? I don't think so, little Phantomhive. Come now, inside with you." Sebastian tsked as he reached down picking up the eighteen year old like he was a small toddler and Ciel wheezed loudly before coughing in a spasmodic way he nearly gagged as his head was placed on Sebastian's shoulder, whether it was his doing or Sebastian's he wasn't sure but it was like a strange comfort as he wheezed in and out unable to keep his eyes open anymore. "You have asthma."

"Shu...up." Ciel mumbled in between wheezes as his lashes lowered and Sebastian made a soft noise of reproach that made Ciel want to yawn, if he could, but with Sebastian's soothing steps and his arms holding him up along with each wheeze that left him he felt more and more tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he looked over Sebastian's shoulder staring at the gate and his lashes lowered even more so.

'Stupid asthma...Stupid Stupid Asthma...Stupid Ciel.' Ciel thought to himself angrily and spitefully as he watched the gate getting farther away and ,even if he wished too and the more he wanted to look at the gate, his lashes closed and with a final wheeze he slipped away.

* * *

When Ciel opened his eyes yet again, feeling like he'd been sleeping way to fucking much, he felt something cold on his forehead and something wet dripping onto his ear as he blinked groggily then pushed the thing off his face sitting up slowly. He inhaled deep as he sat up staring around his room fighting a yawn and he sighed instead as he looked down at his lap as his chest twinged just a little bit with each breath he took but then his anger twinged. So close. He had been so fucking close!

' _Just a little fucking more and I'd have been gone! Stupid fucking asthma! Stupid me! I'm such a fucktard!_ ' Ciel seethed to himself as he clutched handfuls of blankets tight in his hands as he glared down. ' _I didn't plan anything, it was spur of the fucking moment and I fucked **that** up by not planning better! I'll never have another fucking chance like that one! Stupid stupid stupid stupid-_ '

"I see you're awake." Ciel jerked snapping his head up looking at Sebastian who was standing in the doorway staring at Ciel rather darkly and Ciel clenched his jaw tightly glaring in response. "You are a tricky boy, I see, planning on leaving when it's dark-Ha! What do you think I am? Human? I knew you'd plan to go soon enough but I never knew you had asthma, however; at least this was a learning experience for the both of us."

"Shut. Up." Ciel finally growled while holding the blankets so hard, so tight, his knuckles turned white from the intensity of how tight he held those blankets as he glared hotly at Sebastian.

"Oh, so now you think _you're_ in the position to be ordering me? Is that what this is? Well you're dead wrong, boy. Dead dead wrong." Sebastian snarled as he walked into the room straight to the bed making Ciel emit a small noise of concern when his shirt was gripped and he was yanked up out of the bed so his face was dangerously close to Sebastian's, the both of them literally eye to eye and Ciel squirmed slightly. "You are an ungrateful brat! To think! I thought a Phantomhive child like yourself would be much more stubborn headed than this but you just run a sad boy."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ciel hissed before snapping his head forward cracking his forehead against Sebastian's hard when he lifted his hands covering the spot closing his eyes tightly wincing but Sebastian remained the same, looking coldly at the teen who looked back at Sebastian now with wide eyes that held a small shred of fear within them.

"No! You need to learn your place and whether that be through beating or punishment you will earn where you stand! You think you do as you please but you cannot! You learn your place and you learn it well!" Sebastian was seething, hissing the words and snarling them in some places as he glared downwards at the Phantomhive boy who was staring at the demon when Sebastian let him drop. His scarlet eyes were cold, angry and ferocious a terrifying mix when Sebastian then grabbed the blankets over Ciel with a flick of his hands then walked to the bedroom door with long, solid strides surprising Ciel. "Your punishment will take place when you are at full health."

"Why not now?" Ciel sneered as he glared at Sebastian's back as he sat up struggling gently when Sebastian whipped around to the bed yet again with those same strides, grabbed Ciel's wrist hard and forcibly yanked him from the bed and dragged the teen out the door with a stuttered cry of surprise as he was yanked out of the room. He stumbled on his jelly feeling legs behind Sebastian as he struggled to keep up with the demon who walked in long strides when Ciel's feet got caught on one another and he crashed to his knees.

"Get up!" Sebastian snapped yanking on Ciel's arm hard enough his muscles burned in his forearm only for his elbow to burn hard with the same pain and he cried out. "I said get up!" He pulled Ciel up onto his feet and Ciel was then dragged along by the wrist, which was now aching from the intense grip.

Ciel then stumbled along with Sebastian, doing his best not to trip again, his arm throbbing softly with a low burn from being yanked up and along but walk Ciel did, his legs slowly waking up from the use but Ciel realized, maybe a bit to late, that they were going straight past the staircase making him blink in curiosity as they made their way down a hall. The doors all black on this side of the stairs and so Ciel couldn't tell you how many black doors they went by for he was a bit dizzied by the movements at which they walked. Ciel twisted his wrist once in the hard hold only to receive a dark look from the demon and Ciel resisted the urge to do it again; his body was asleep, it felt, while his mind was in such high alert he swore he could see the red lights and wailing siren of warnings that this could be bad as he followed Sebastian to a large, solid black door with a black knob that truly blended with the wood. Sebastian reached out grabbing this knob, twisting, then yanked the door open and Ciel marveled at the room.

It was spacious, that much was clear, with deep black walls that held nothing on them making them painfully bare; the floor bore no carpet like his own room, leaving just a wooden floor that caused soft whisper noises of soles against the floor. Ciel noticed a large closet with various different black fabrics peaking out with a splash of white once but that was it when his eyes were riveted to the bed. The bed was huge, bigger than his own, a California-King sized mattress it looked like, with black on black bed sheets with four black pillows on the bed; two black then one red and one violet.

Ciel was in awe of the room, especially when his eyes drifted to a large black dresser when he was lifted and thrown onto the bed with a loud cry and the mattress bounced subtly underneath the impact and Ciel scrambled back with wide eyes as the door slammed. Sebastian then inhaled then let out a slow breath closing his eyes while keeping his back to Ciel but eventually he turned around with those same cold, detached eyes that Ciel witness in his room and he felt his heart picking up-not speed but with hard banging beats against his chest that made him feel sick.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ciel stuttered out loosing his anger, his facade, when Sebastian walked to his closet reaching inside searching for a moment or two before pulling out a long riding crop tapping it agianst his calf for a moment before walking to Ciel. "Stay back!"

"Shut up." Sebastian coldly ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed reaching out grabbing Ciel's wrist yet again yanking the teen onto his lap, aware of the very light wheezing of the teens lungs, but yanked Ciel's pants down while pushing his shirt up exposing his lower back.

"F-Fuck off! Stop! Let me fucking go! I'm not a child! I don't need a fucking spanking!" Ciel shouted squirming as Sebastian's right arm held him in place then lifted his left arm bringing the riding crop down hard delivering a stinging blow to Ciel's ass making the Phantomhive teen cry out in surprise. Then Ciel threw him a glare as his cheeks flushed and he gripped the bed sheets. "Fuck you!"

That was another sharp sting across his skin but his lower back this time and that hurt way worse than on his ass and he, an eighteen year old with possibly much to pride, felt tears welling in his eyes at the fiery pain ripping into his skin when Sebastian lifted the riding crop then brought it down on his ass, his lower back then, as if to be purely spiteful, the back of his thighs. Time for apologies, sucking up and regretting was gone with each stinging blow Sebastian gave to the smooth porcelain skin. Ciel gasped in high pitched tones of pain as tears welled then slid down his cheeks in thick drops only to drip onto the bed sheets below him as the blows to his lower back, ass and thighs making the pain nerves in his body go insane, screeching with the fiery pain of each blow and he kicked out his legs in a burst of defiance but cried out when Sebastian slammed that riding crop down on his ass hard when he screamed out a sob, finally breaking as his tears gushed and suddenly the blows stopped. Ciel's clothes were straightened making him hiss but his tears were gushing down in thick lines as he sniffled and he was laid back on the bed and he blinked in surprise.

"You will be staying in my room with me; you will be monitored and I will be by your side as to see there is not a repeat of last night and I will conduct and watch your studies from here on out. You will, however, be alone to use the bathroom when needed but you will be supervised otherwise." Sebastian spoke flatly in a cold, matter-of-fact way as his red eyes burned into Ciel, who's lower half was throbbing with flames of pain and he just stared not saying anything but Sebastian noticed and recognized the tightening of Ciel's jaw as he held back words.

"Fucking bastard!" Ciel then hissed out glaring, his eyes bright as embers as he glared at Sebastian who just raised a black brow as he sat at his desk, which Ciel had missed seeing, then crossed his legs giving a dark smirk.

"That I am. But that is now how this shall be, little Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked wider when Ciel growled low in his throat in displeasure as he glared hotly and he curled his hands into tight fists against his thighs as he glared.

"Like I said before-Fuck you." Ciel snarled as a tremble moved over his body, one of pure anger, and it made Sebastian smirk gladly and openly.

"Such a colorful language you have~" Sebastian's eyes warmed, finally, to shimmer with delight at Ciel's glare which just intensified Ciel's anger like a hot air balloon, just pulling and pulling making the flames go higher and higher-that's how Ciel's anger was working right then. And Sebastian was just pulling on his anger.

"You're a fuckhead! A shit face! A fuck face! A disgusting motherfucker who takes fucking pleasure in shit whipping children like a fucking-fucking pedophile! You are a sick motherfucking ass hat!" Ciel screamed suddenly shooting up on his feet despite his lower half rippling with flaming pain at the sudden movement as he glared at Sebastian who's red eyes widened then he threw his head back laughing loudly.

"Oh! Oh you're so entertaining! Oh shit!" Sebastian laughed loudly then curved his arms over his stomach with the gut wrenching laughter as tears glittered on his lashes from the intensity already surprising Ciel before the anger welled and before he could think he was leaping off the bed and his first slammed into Sebastian's face so hard Sebastian's chair tilted back then crashed to the floor, the demon sprawling out on the floor and Ciel's own knees gave out and he fell with a thud but was breathing heavily yet trying not to wheeze but the wheeze was there, present to the both of them.

"You fucking asshole!" Ciel whispered glaring as Sebastian covered his face sitting up on his arm making a few pained noises as a droplet of blood fell to the floor followed by a second one then a third and Sebastian lifted his head but his smirk was still there.

"Hit me all you want, little boy, but the wounds won't stay so you won't get your satisfa-Urk!" His words cut off with the pained noise that flew from his lips as Ciel moved forward slamming his left fist into Sebastian's face hard then pulled his right one up drilling it straight into Sebastian's face over and over.

He could all but feel the skin bruising, could feel the skin on his knuckles busting open with each hard hit he delivered, felt Sebastian's lip actually split and felt the crunch of cartilage as he broke the demon's nose. He wasn't aware he was screaming, gasping for air as he pummeled the demon beneath him with such hatred, such anger and resentment with zero mercy as he brought his arms up and down slamming his fists into Sebastian's face until his arms burned and throbbed. He had to stop soon but at a now slower hit Sebastian grabbed his bloodied hand, then his other when he lifted it and those scarlet eyes burned into Ciel through the blood that covered and stained Sebastian's face. Ciel swallowed feeling his throat stinging painfully, his hands throbbed and his lower back, ass along with his thighs were killing him with his arms and hands now added in as his mismatched eyes stared down at Sebastian who sat up then as Ciel scooted back but Sebastian held the Phantomhive boys hands tight still.

"Done?" Sebastian asked through his split lip, the blood running down his chin, staining his teeth along with the blood that gushed free from his nose and his perfect white skin was darkening already to a deep blue with bright red splotches and there was some cuts even from his skin being cut open, how that happened Ciel wasn't sure, but Sebastian looked like the very _Earth_ beat the utter shit out of him and Ciel trembled, feeling more tired than he remembered being.

"Fuck you," He murmured softly lowering his gaze, his lashes casting little shadows onto his cheeks when Sebastian picked him up making him yelp and Sebastian walked across the room, smoothly and evenly, placing Ciel on the edge.

Walking back to his desk picking up the chair straightening it he opened one of the large drawers pulling out a first aid box walking back to Ciel kneeling down grabbing his bloodied hands and, opening the box, then set to work on cleaning he wounds making Ciel wince, then dressing them anew seeing as the cuts from Ciel punching the mirror had only begun to scab and heal but had busted open with such hard punches. Ciel frowned when Sebastian pulled the soft black blankets back sliding Ciel underneath them like he was five and yanked the blankets over him before, with a perfect blood drop landing on the blankets, Sebastian turned away to the desk setting his nose with an audible cracking noise that made Ciel wince. Then Ciel, staring at Sebastian's back and growing increasingly tired, spoke the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Why do you even do shit like this?" Ciel mumbled as he looked at Sebastian's back who stopped walking and looked over his shoulder with his bloodied face but his split lip moved into a confident smirk.

"Because you belong to me. And, one day, you'll be begging for me to make you mine. But until then, I'll have to take care of you like a mother with a child now won't I? Even so I have the feeling we shall entertain each other for the time we will be together and that is something I quite anticipate."

"Yeah fucking right."

"Wait and see. Just wait and see."


	7. Chapter Seven

The soft skritching of Sebastian's pen against paper was loud in the room along with Ciel's gentle breathes as he slept deeply and solidly. Sebastian's face was healing, the cuts turning to deep pinks or disappearing all together, the bruises yellowing to fade off and his nose was not crooked or bent in the slightest bit due to him fixing the break right away but then he knew the breath would have been reset anyway on it's own yet at that moment he couldn't help but freak out the Phantomhive boy by fixing his nose right then and there. He grinned crookedly to himself as he continued writing across the paper when Ciel let out a soft, little moaning noise making Sebastian blink gently as he looked over to the teen in curiosity only for another moan to escape, louder this time as he shifted restlessly.

Sebastian stood up making the chair groan back then walked forward to the bed, squatted down at the edge and rested his chin on his forearms as he looked at Ciel's face only to quickly grin in a perverted way as his lashes dipped giving him a seductive look, knowing straight away what the source of those noises were for. The Phantomhive was having a dirty dream! Sebastian grinned delightedly as he stared at Ciel before standing up laying out on the bed as the boy squirmed but Sebastian lost his grin at the wave of aroused hormones rolling of the teen making his eyes widen in surprise and blink were strong, stronger than Sebastian expected, but his grin grew back at the scent of Ciel's aroused hormones shutting his eyes softly for a moment, as if to muse on what the scent was though he knew perfectly what these hormones smelled like. It was a beautiful mix of sage and rain; the thick scent of rain just before it gathers and pours down to the ground with the sharp, grassy, tangy sweet scent of the sage mixing all together, thick with his arousal, honestly made Sebastian's head spin as he opened his eyes.

"So unique," Sebastian whispered to himself smiling crookedly as he looked at Ciel's sleeping face letting his lashes droop softly. He'd never smelt such a scent, not once before, and that's what made this scent so unique and, rather, perfect to the demon and he couldn't help sucking in lung fulls of this scent.

It crested becoming sharp and sweet when Ciel tensed up like a board, his muscles all coiled tight as as can be when a low hiss left his lips and he shuddered like he was frigid and only then, did he relax with a soft sigh and Sebastian held down laughter. It was mocking laughter but an interested laughter that ached to get out as he stood up away from the bed walking back to his desk crossing his legs chuckling under his breath; this boy, even while having a wet dream, was incredibly interesting to him and he wondered, briefly, what kind of noises the Phantomhive would make during sex for Sebastian KNEW he wasn't the silent type. Ciel inhaled so sharp a light snort sounded as he shot up onto his throbbing hands in a seal like position as he inhaled with panic and Sebastian listened to his rapid heart beat but kept his back to Ciel.

Ciel, at that moment, blushed hotly as he leaned all his weight onto his left hand as his right hand moved down only to grimace, cringing at the wet mess down below near his crotch his heart beating hard and rapidly. He wanted to gasp, breath loud and heavy, but he couldn't sensing Sebastian there but God did he feel uncomfortable at that moment knowing he'd had a dream of that kind while sleeping so close to Sebastian in the room. He felt doubly angry, at that moment, that it overrode the uncomfortable feeling as he clenched his jaw tightly curling his aching hands into tight fists when he moved his hand away from his wet pants glaring downwards then moved that glare to Sebastian who was just writing away.

"Oi." Ciel finally said glaring at the demon who looked over his shoulder, his face nearly perfectly healed making irritation to spark like a sparkler.

"Good morning, little Phantomhive." Sebastian greeted neutrally when he stood up holding four books, the same dreaded thin black book from the previous day along with three new ones and he dropped them on the bed. "You will shower, dress, and we will take these books when I go to my acquaintances library, where I will have someone monitoring you as well. Understand that?"

"Yes, Mommy." Ciel sneered angrily when Sebastian just smirked before standing up walking to the bed and held his hand out, curling his fingers gently.

"Then let's go. I refuse to leave you alone for a mere five seconds, so I will accompany you to the bathroom." Sebastian said smiling pleasantly but Ciel felt a blush burning in his neck as he fought it down desperately.

"I can go on my own you know." Ciel snapped yet he didn't move an inch as he looked at Sebastian which turned to a scowl but panic beat inside of him like a butterfly wing when Sebastian's knee was propped up onto the bed raising a brow at the young teen.

"Come now, don't be difficult." Sebastian crooned in a very fake way unable to hide a grin as he reached his hands out towards Ciel but the teen slapped them away and slid out of the bed fast s possible while tossing the blankets over the spot on the bed but locked his hands together right in front of his crotch glaring at the demon.

"Happy?" Ciel snapped again walking to the bedroom door while keeping his hands in place as Sebastian laughed softly and that sparked his irritation further as they walked to the bathroom, Sebastian humming lightly while Ciel burned up with his anger.

Their steps were even, Sebastian's louder due to his shoes while the soles of Ciel's feet brushed the floor with soft swishes as he walked and Ciel, honestly, was glad for silence at that moment yet he wanted to talk so he could stop thinking about the stupid dream. Ciel walked right past the stairs, in a daze, going to the other side of the hall where his room was and he walked on without thinking about it when he stumbled snapping out of his thoughts as Sebastian grabbed the back of his shirt tight. He was then dragged into the bathroom, which he failed to notice, making soft surprised noises as the lights flicked on and he squinted lightly but Sebastian pushed Ciel in the direction of the tub.

"Wash up. I'll bring you some clothes after I put the bed sheets in the wash." Sebastian said while turning to the door when Ciel's neck burned with the blush that ached to crawl up, which, it finally did staining his cheeks a dark red.

"W-Wait! I can clean them!" He stuttered out forgetting his anger as his eyes meet Sebastian's wickedly dancing ones and he felt his cheeks flushing with more heat rather than color and his heart thumped against his chest hard, not fast, but with sickening hard thumps that made his stomach cramp.

"It's not a big deal, just wash yourself and things will be taken care of." Sebastian repeated as he grinned at Ciel before vanishing from the room, the bathroom door clicking gently as it closed then the click of the lock sliding into place making Ciel glare but his cheeks were too hot for liking as he looked to to the empty bath with a sulky look on his face then he sighed out.

He walked forward to the bath grimacing at his drying pants and turned the water on letting it burst free from the faucet and put the plug in place then squatted and proceeded to watch the tub fill while resting his chin on the rim of the tub. He hated being here, treated as some kind of cute little human toy, but what could he honestly do now? He can't run far without his stupid asthma kicking in and he couldn't exactly go home; his father, being the priest he is, would freak out over the contract seal in his eye and he'd be thrown out, or worse, given an exorcism. He'd been through one and didn't want to go there again, never. He hated it, hated that his father decided to take it upon himself to force an immediate exorcism on his already _traumatized_ son!

"Fuck," Ciel whispered as he stood up turning the hot water off staring at the half filled tub as the memories swirled in his brain and he pulled his shirt up and off, followed it by shimming his pants and boxers off his hips then down his legs and kicked them off to the side stepping into the tub sliding up to his lips into the hot water. Could he focus on a memory without freaking out? Could he? He clenched his jaw to the first one that seemed to pop up in his mind drifting farther away than intended but...

* * *

_"Ciel, what are you doing?" Ciel blinked looking up at his father, his heart slamming against his chest with fear as he slid from his mother's body but held her cold hand with his tight, warm ones and he felt tears gathering._

_"M-Mom's dead. Where were you?" Ciel whispered then stood up with his tears gushing down, slick and big, when he ran at his father and lifted his ten year-old fists and slammed them into his father's chest and stomach as the wails left his lips. " **Where were you? Where were you? Why did you take so long? Mom's dead and it's your fault! It's all your fault! You didn't come for us in time! It's your fault! Yours! Yours! Yours!** " His father didn't speak as Ciel slammed his fists into his body but Vincent stared down at his son, blankly now, his brown eyes revealed nothing as Ciel sobbed and screamed wordlessly before his asthma made him wheeze and he coughed roughly, so much so his little body spasmed when his father grabbed his chin._

_"It's not my fault, Ciel."_

_"It is!"_

_"It's not."_

_" **It fucking is!** " Ciel screeched glaring at his father, the blood on his clothes was drying and yet the wound on his shoulder was throbbing viciously like someone set him on fire and he willed his eyes to burn into his father like hot swords. The blood had seeped into the carpet, which would then be stained in by the wood; Ciel's feet were covered in blood from walking to his mother and his own when he stepped up in a puddle of his own blood so he left bloody stains wherever he stepped. His hands were covered in the same coagulating red substance from holding his mother's hand, his eyes were blank but wild with his shock as he glared upwards at his father._

_"It is not my fault. There is one who is to blame, however." Vincent said as he stroked his son's trembling lip as tears gathered and fell in thick lines, never stopping as he stared up at his father with anger burning in those azure depths._

_"It's yours." Ciel whispered now, his throat hurting again as the salty taste of his tears invaded his taste buds when he opened his mouth to speak and he licked his lips while staring at his father, little tremors rocking his small body._

_"No, Ciel, it's not mine. If it's anybody's fault it's yours, Ciel. It's **your** fault; you couldn't protect your mother and she died. You didn't take any action. I was on my way but what did you do, Ciel? Nothing. In short, it's not my fault but yours. It's your fault your mother died, Ciel."_

_Ciel's eyes widened again but wrinkles burst across his forward and his nose scrunched up hard as anger took over him fast and his hands curled into tight fists again even as the tears gushed down and the words echoed. 'My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault. It's all my fault.'_

* * *

"Stop!" Ciel's hands shot up out of the water gripping his hair tight like he wanted to rip the dark strands from his head, disgusted with having his father's hair at that moment as the water sloshed softly and his breath came high and fast.

He the clenched his jaw as he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner setting to work on scrubbing his hair and scalp hard as he could then dunked under the washing out the shampoo, repeated then rinsed and started again with the conditioner once, scrubbing hard until his scalp ached and he slid back under the water with a sloshing noise and washed his hair free clenching his jaw tight. He came up gasping in with a hot breath, the air growing moist and heavy with the heat of the bath when he reached out grabbing the body wash and instead of the sponge, he began to scrub his skin with his nails, dragging his nails hard against the smooth flesh of his forearms then his shoulders, his chest, stomach, legs; anywhere he could scrub his nails again and after, when his skin was burning and stained with long red nail marks, he relaxed.

"Ready to get out now?" Ciel jerked up making water slosh over the rim of the tub and onto the floor with a splash. Sebastian was looking at Ciel evenly, black fabric folded in neat squares on his lap as he looked at the teen boy who stared at Ciel evenly but Ciel just shivered sinking under the water loving the warmth before coming up wiping the water from his eyes blinking but glared when Sebastian stood by the brim of the tub but raised a brow expectantly that made Ciel scowl. "Come on, up and out. "

"Get me a towel then!" Ciel snapped out refusing to get up and Sebastian rolled his eyes huffing out irritably for once surprising Ciel.

"I am the same gender, Ciel, I have a penis as well so suck it up and get out. It doesn't matter what I see." Sebastian ordered as he looked down at Ciel who now had another fierce blush burning in his cheeks as he debated this when a sharp sting echoed in his marked eye as he hissed gently pressing his palm to his eye and glared up at Sebastian. "Get. Out. Of. The. Bath." There was a sting in his eye each time Sebastian said each word and he grimaced then, before he could think twice about it, stood up out of the water with a loud splash and he kept his hand over his eye glaring.

"Fine! Let's fucking go!" Ciel shouted lifting his leg stepping out angrily but when he moved his next one his foot hooked on the rim and he stumbled then gasped as he slammed down onto the floor hard and because his hand covered his eye his elbow slammed painfully hard on the ground and he groaned loudly.

"You truly are a mess, aren't you?" Sebastian sighed out sounding like the regular Sebastian rather than the harsh, dominating one as he bent down picking up Ciel then secure a towel around his waist, politely avoiding eye contact which Ciel appreciated.

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled holding his hand out for the clothes which Sebastian placed into his hands and Ciel pulled out the shirt and pants then front shaking both items briefly before looking at Sebastian. "Where's my boxers?"

"Those? They were dirty and needed to be washed so I refuse to let you wear them again though I will, however, go to the store and buy you some more boxers rather than that one pair." Sebastian explained as he looked at Ciel's now distressed face and he frowned soft, fidgeting like he was uncomfortable but Ciel began drying his skin and pulled the pants up and on, then the shirt adjusting his clothes and he buttoned the black jeans and zipped up carefully and turned then to stare at Sebastian.

"Why the casual shirt and jeans?" Ciel asked crossing his arms as he tilted his head and Sebastian smiled slightly as he looked at the teen.

"Why not? Now let's get going so we can get to my acquaintances place in time before they decide not to let me in while I have the chance." Sebastian spoke turning to the door opening it and held it open looking at Ciel expectantly again and Ciel rolled his eyes padding by Sebastian, his jeans swishing softly as he walked and Sebastian walked after him, just a step or so behind him. "Tell me something, how did you get that ugly scar on your shoulder?" Sebastian reached out and just barely touched the scarred shoulder when Ciel twisted slapping his arm away hard and covered his shoulder with his hand glaring in such a way Sebastian blinked in genuine shock.

"Fuck off. It's my business how the fuck I got it and it'll stay my business, it's got absolutely nothing to fucking do with you." Ciel seethed gritting his teeth briefly as he glared at Sebastian before walking forward again but he kept his hand clamped down on his shoulder protectively as they walked and Sebastian remained cutely wide eyed at Ciel's back as they moved down the hall.

"I can always look into your history, little Phantomhive, and find out that way. Or I could pay a visit to your father." Sebastian's words sounded casual but it sent cold waves through Ciel making him stop at the top of the stair case, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes at Sebastian with shock. He wouldn't _dare_.

"You wouldn't." Ciel snarled turning his body to stare at Sebastian glaring upwards and Sebastian smirked coldly, his eyes flashing with the truth; he'd do it. Most certainly he would go and do it, find out about Ciel anyway he could.

"I would." Sebastian replied as Ciel curled his fingers to his palms so tight the skin, which was already raw and open beneath the bandages which were moist now, reopened and the blood bloomed on the bandages like roses against snow and Sebastian then smiled grabbing one of his fists looking at the blood leaking onto the bandages. "Looks like I'll have to change these. Come along now."

"Fucking asshole!" Ciel spit out venomously as he glared but followed after Sebastian so he was right on his heels and glared at the ground. This wasn't good at all.

Who knew what the hell Sebastian could do, hell he could probably go to his Aunt Anne or even his Aunt Francis on his father's side and talk to them or go straight to the source, his father, or even Lizzy who'd heard the story and found out more than he was willing to tell or even looking back into his hospital records and articles or the records the church kept. It was unlimited knowledge that Sebastian could acquire about him and he couldn't stop the demon but he would speak it.

If he wanted to know, fine, he could know by looking it up but not one word will fall past Ciel's lips about it. He followed, silently bubbling with anger, remaining silent when they reached the bedroom after going past countless doors and he was seated on the bed as Sebastian changed the dressings on his hands and he remained silent when shoes were slipped on his feet and they walked out of the room and to the stairs. Ciel followed Sebastian down the hall then bounced down the stairs softly when he curled his fingers in to his palms again and stared fiercely at the back of Sebastian's head.

' _No. I won't let him find out anything, not if I can help it. I won't be pitied; not by family, not by friends, not by the community and I will never allow a fucking demon to pity me. Never will I allow it. Never._ '


	8. Chapter Eight

"Oh, Bassy!" Ciel blinked as William T. Spears let them into a large, vast room that had a vault like door only to reveal books upon books upon books that he blinked again when a blur of red was thrown forward and he snickered lightly when Sebastian dodged the blur making it slam into the wall.

"Pfft!" Ciel covered his mouth as laughter threatened to burst out of him when the red blur threw it's arms around Sebastian successfully and Sebastian sent him a death glare but Ciel couldn't help it. He couldn't! It was too damn funny!

"Bassy! I haven't seen you in forever and-Who's the brat?" Ciel's snickers stopped as he stood up straight turning his head to look at the red blur who, now that it was still, he could see was a man or...woman?

This person looked like they could be either gender but for the poor sake of his mind he would just assume this red blur was a 'he'. The man had long, down to his waist scarlet red hair with bright red glasses that were connected to a chain with little skull ornaments ;he wore what looked like a white buttoned down shirt with a gray vest, tie, black dress pants and shoes, with a weird bright red coat that stopped right at the mid section of his upper arms, between his elbow and shoulder. His green eyes squinted at Ciel, who threw a glare at the obvious insult.

"Why don't you piss off, you fucking primary color." Ciel snapped at him feeling honestly offended at being called a brat, weird as it was, his hair hanging in front of his right eye, his hair dark enough to block the painfully obvious Faustian mark and glared with his left eye.

"Better to be a primary color than a brat!" The male grinned flashing shark like teeth that, in normal situations, would be terrifying but Ciel found them interesting but smirked.

"Well _I'd_ much rather be a damn brat that a fucking primary color, so so much better!" Ciel shot back with a smugness that had Sebastian smiling behind his hair when he turned his head, the locks framing his face long enough to do so and Ciel gave him a look until both demon and teen shared a smirk.

"Bassy! Bassy, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" The red haired man whined pulling on Sebastian's trench coat like a child trying to get his mother's attention.

"Oh calm down, Grell. Come with me, you have lots of work to do." There was William's flat voice, the gentle noise of him adjusting his glasses when he walked past Ciel then reached out grabbing long red locks and started walking startling the red colored guy, his name being Grell and known to Ciel now, fell onto his ass as he was dragged away by his hair.

"Well..." Sebastian's voice dragged off, echoing gently in the large room as he smirked widely at Ciel who was smirking back unable to truly help himself at that moment. Ciel cleared his throat softly as he coughed out a laugh and rubbed his cheek bone softly while smirking wide as he looked to Sebastian.

"So what're we lookin' for?" Ciel asked tilting his head looking at the demon who turned already walking but the smirk never left his lips and Ciel had to admit that, deep down and very tiny, there was a tiny shred of him that was happy that he made the demon smirk.

" _I'm_ looking for some documents, _you_ however," Sebastian opened the black trench coat he'd thrown on last minute, a pocket was inside bulging gently and he groaned when Sebastian pulled out two thick books and that same damn thin black book. "Will read these while I search for what I need. You won't be able to leave, however, since you're human and the doors won't budge for you. Even I can get through, if allowed in, so the doors will open to me and any other Reaper but never to a human."

"So I'm stuck here is your point." Ciel snapped out huffily as Sebastian smiled bright like he got the best news in the entire world and Ciel felt sparks of irritation going off in his chest.

"Precisely!" Sebastian cheerfully said as he held the books out and Ciel took them in a huffy way glaring at the ground as his fingers clutched the books tightly, his knuckles going white with his intense grip.

"You...You..." Sebastian raised a curious brow at Ciel looking at him with curiosity; Ciel had bowed his head, his hands stiff and his shoulders actually trembled when he snapped his head up and Sebastian swore he saw flames burning in that azure depth and it made a shiver run down his spine, not that he let it show. "Really _are_ a fucking asshole!"

* * *

_'Most humans feel arousal-this is stupidly true- but when a human is within a contract with a demon some humans grow...attached to the demons in which results in feelings or lustful acts. The humans, while accustomed now to arousal, are unused to such high, potent lust levels and once they take action about this lust are impossible to be removed-even if the contract is broken. However if the lust begins, with wet dreams usually for boys or arousal in females, and evolve into more constant dreams and emotions they will disappear if the contract is broken but it is the highest reason why most humans are driven to near insanity-for most. The lust is unusual and with the dreams, feelings and fantasies with no physical contact from the demon makes it hard for humans to deal with and most do end their lives to get away from the constant drill of arousal and is said, however, that the sex that is born from these emotions is the greatest pleasure a human can receive.'_

Ciel's brow was twitching crazily as his cheeks burned and he swallowed hard, his mouth dry and prickly as a cactus while his throat was thick and tight, his Adam's Apple bobbing gently with the impulsive swallow. So... _that's_ an interesting thing to read. He inhaled deeply, the air expanding his lungs as he breathed and his neck, along with the tips of his ears, burned with a hot blush as he shut the book with trembling fingers then pressed said fingers to his lips. He felt shaken, deeply shaken, but he felt ribbons of that arousal twisting through him like red beacons as he pushed the book away then gripped fistfuls of his pants closing his eyes clenching his pants tight.

"Yo, what're yo- Whoa, are you okay dude?" Ciel looked up meeting the man's gaze from before, Ronald, looking at him with wide eyes as he stared at Ciel in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ciel pushed out through his tight throat but God was it fucking hard! He felt he could barely breath with his thick throat as he whistled in a breath clinging to his pants as those ribbons of arousal twisted through him making his stomach knot up.

He was faintly aware of Ronald dashing away, not that he cared, as he swallowed again in that strangely weird way, clenching his jaw tightly as he furrowed his brow so tight little wrinkles formed on the bridge of his nose. He struggled so much to tie down the growing arousal that he was unaware of how his knuckles ached, his fingers screamed for release until a cold hand was on his that made his skin rip with flames but his eyes snapped open with a loud, gurgling gasp that embarrassed him until he looked into burning red irises. Sebastian. Sebastian?! He hissed in a breath as Sebastian looked at Ciel who was burning, burning, burning, like he had an inferno ripping inside his gut and groin along with his skin where Sebastian touched him until he flailed moving away but stood up backing up until his knees hit a railing for he'd chosen to sit up at a balcony like area that was secluded, like an alcove.

"Ciel?" Ciel twitched at the use of his name from Sebastian's lips, his eyes wide as Sebastian strode forward to the boy but when he twisted, as if to run, Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back.

"What the fuck! Let go!" Ciel screamed out in surprise as he slapped the back of Sebastian's hands hard and made a soft cry when he was thrown onto the couch and Sebastian had a dark, cold look to the Phantomhive who growled soft in irritation but the noise sounded like a weak gurgle even to him. Then his eyes flicked down at the book he'd given Ciel curiously, losing that dark look in opting to pick up the book where it had been press down, open to the page as he scanned over the words while pressing a slender finer to his lips softly only to smirk widely.

"Ahh~ I see I see. You're reacting purely to a wet dream earlier this morning and this little passage? You must be very keen." Sebastian mused grinning wide as he slid his eyes over to the now fiercely blushing Phantomhive who was glaring and swallowed dryly but thickly again as he moved back on the couch when Sebastian pressed his knee to the couch, his other leg stretched out with the ball of his foot pressing to the floor as he caged in the flailing teen with his arms as he lowered his head making Ciel snap his head to the side and clench his jaw along with squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck off!" Ciel spit from his teeth but with his turned head and tightly closed eyes he gave no angry presence, just one of desperate longing of wanting to run, scream and hit despite the fire licking at his nerves and body.

"Funny choice of words it almost sounds like you're saying "fuck me" instead of fuck off, so tell me, which would be more accurate." Sebastian said as he smirked with his dark lashes lowering giving him such a seductive look that if Ciel had had his eyes open he would have been reduced into a pile of a melted body and literal flames.

"Get out of my face!" Ciel shouted while keeping his head turned, wondering why why why this arousal was burning in him. Sebastian seemed to be getting closer to him, to close for comfort as he inhaled thorough his nose but it was flames punching his skin over and over with waves of arousal and lust. "I said get the fuck out of my face!"

"Michaelis." Sebastian seemed to tense so hard he was like a statue that when Ciel opened his eyes looking at the demon out of the corner of his eye he felt his arousal wash away slightly at the cold, angry look then tilted his head up glaring, surprising the Phantomhive for Sebastian always managed to have on a pleasant smile; he proved that when the Reapers came to dinner. "To think, you've resorted to attacking young boys in this place. Repulsive."

"Faustus. They said no more than one demon at a time within this place and I highly doubt you've done no worse than attacking young boys in your time." Sebastian's voice was clipped, hot and angry at the same time as Ciel tilted his head a b it looking up and felt every last drop of arousal and lust drip away. The demon standing above them had dark brown hair, not the raven black of Sebastian's but close, he had glasses resting on the bridge of his nose with flinty gold eyes with an amused tiny smirk on his lips as he stared at Sebastian who snarled soft.

"Come now I don't need the Phantomhive brat, I have the Trancy boy as you well know." His words surprisingly sent cold jabbing pricks down his spine as his mismatched eyes widened as the demon, who's name must be Faustus, looked down at him with a twitch of his perfect brow making Ciel shiver.

"Cut it out, Faustus." Sebastian growled as he sat up yanking the startled Phantomhive with him ad Ciel shot an icy look to the raven haired demon but Faustus smiled, spun on his heel and walked away before Ciel could blink.

"Wait! He said Trancy! He said Trancy!" Ciel squirmed away from Sebastian jumping up on his feet, despite his head utterly spinning crazily, he coiled his muscles to sprint but Sebastian grabbed his bicep making him glare.

"And? It could simply e a ruse, boy. Trancy can be a common enough name, but if you run off after him you'll be in for a punishment at home that made our previous punishment seem like nothing." Sebastian growled out making Ciel flinch, his lower back, ass and the back of his upper thighs throbbed as if telling him not to push it and he clenched his jaw tight as he glared at the ground, curling his fingers into a fist against his left thigh before yanking his arm from Sebastian's hand.

"God! I fucking hate you! I want nothing more than to fucking go but you can't let me do that can you? Why the fuck can't I be in contact with other humans huh? Fucking answer me that! It makes no damn sense that you go through this shit! Why the fuck can't I know anything about me being with other humans?" Ciel shouted glaring up at Sebastian who was clenching his jaw tight, for the first time, as his scarlet eyes flashed dangerously but Ciel didn't regret those words; no he felt fucking _alive_.

"Can you not trust I will tell everything in due time? You needn't know every damn thing right this second! If anything you ought to respect me and my authoritative place within you insolent existence right now! You shan't scream at _me_ that way any longer and you ought to know you're place by now!" Sebastian shouted back as his eyes rippled strangely, like a rock being thrown into still water, his pupils expanding only to shrink then slim drastically like a cats within the sunlight, just narrow splinters of ink within irises that shifted and swirled with different hues of pink and, what it looked like to Ciel, purples as well.

Ciel honestly felt like he couldn't breath at that moment when staring into those eyes; it was like he wanted to look away from something grotesque but it was such so that he just _couldn't_ look away and he felt his lungs screeching for air that he was denying them as his throat became tight and he felt his fingers twitch against his side- all that smugness? Gone. Fucking _gone_. In place, like a gust of the wind, swept the pride and smugness out of him and filled him with just a cold fear that was a primal as the demon standing within him. His right eye twitched when a sharp throb went through and he hissed softly but let out a breath as well as he lifted his hands up pressing the heel of his hand hard but never once did his left eye leave the locked gaze it'd gained on that demonic swirl of colors.

"You...can't threa..." Ciel's words came in choked mumbles as a low tremble moved over Ciel's body before he could stop it and he felt his heart beating hard against his chest like a drum, hard and painful, yet his pulse fluttered his neck like a butterfly's wings as he stared at Sebastian.

"I do not threaten, boy. I merely speak the truth and that is all." Sebastian dully said then the swirl of his irises calmed then darkened to that rich scarlet and his pupils slowly curved into a perfect circle of black like that of a human's pupil and his lashes dipped as his hand zoomed out to grip Ciel's chin tightly between his forefinger and thumb. "I will tell you nothing but the truth and the whole truth, if you think you can handle such truths when the time comes."

"You'll...never lie then?" Ciel mumbled as he looked at Sebastian head on but felt drained after such a potent fear had burst through him-shit all those potent feelings had taken their toll on him already.

"I will never lie to you, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian vowed as he stroked the spot just beneath Ciel's lower lip as the bluenette looked up at the demon who inhaled then let the breath out sharply only to smile pleasantly moving away.

He turned to the little table shutting the slim, black book but folded the corner of the page before doing so, then handed Ciel a thicker book. He didn't need to speak for Ciel's trembling fingers to reach out and grab the book, walk to the couch and plop down then proceed to open the book looking at the first words of the page, aware of Sebastian's presence. And, in that moment strange as it was, but the very presence that should terrify him and still slightly did, was also the presence that gave him a calm he didn't know he could have.

' _Weird_ ,' Ciel thought to himself furrowing his brow as he looked at Sebastian from the bridge of his book then down at the pages. ' _Very very weird._ '


	9. Chapter Nine

"I never thought the day would come that I'd be helping the likes of you." Sebastian rolled his eyes at William's words as he sat in the Reaper's chair, his feet propped on his desk as he held his hand out for the file in the Reaper's hands.

"Yes yes, it's so sad isn't it that you are helping the likes of me, boo hoo get over it." Sebastian sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes softly as he looked at William who narrowed his eyes at the demon holding out the file which Sebastian took gratefully and the Reaper glared hotly.

"And what of the boy?" William asked narrowing his eyes as Sebastian opened the file already sorting through the papers humming lightly only to lift his eyes pausing in his humming in order to speak.

"What about him?"

"What are you going to do with him? Who's going to watch him? You seem so keen on him being on constant surveillance."

"He's a slippery one, I'm telling you, despite that I have no idea what I'll do to the boy."

"His soul is what you want, right Michaelis? Aren't you supposed to have a time date on these contracts?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing with him if you don't have the set date to consume his soul then? What is the utter point on having an innocent in a contract with the likes of you."

Sebastian put down the paper he'd held tight between his finger and thumb to look at William, his red eyes unreadable yet seemed to dance at the same time. "That boy is like Grell Sutcliff in a way; he's entertaining. He's also interesting in a way that makes you curious to see _more_ of what he can do and how he'll do it. That is why the boy and I do not have a set date yet."

"Huh." William seemed genuinely stubbed before turning on his heel walking to the door of his office feeling a bit irritation. "Don't touch anything in this room, nothing but that file. Understand?"

"I understand, William." Sebastian huffed out like he was just tired of talking to the Reaper-which he was. When William left Sebastian began scanning the page held with his finger and thumb already frowning at the words that jumped out at him; detached...difficulty with cooperating with peers...uninvolved with developmental capacities...is antisocial and stays in room...unpredictable attitude...mentally unstable due to past traumas...has a form of PTSD...

"It's like a damn report card." Sebastian mumbled as he scanned over the words feeling irritation sparking inside of his chest like sparklers. His fingers moved through the pages with that irritation at seeing most of the pages were just like parrots on paper-they all had the same details just more intricate. He was about to just hand the file back to William when a small, square paper got his attention and opened the folded square and one word jumped out at Sebastian in a way that got honest intrigue sparking through him and also a deep, morbid curiosity.

It's one word that got those two emotions running rampant in the demon now as his eyes lowered. "Sexual assault, huh?"

* * *

"Ciel." The teen blinked looking up from the book in his hands, the one Sebastian had given him before taking off, to look up meeting Sebastian's eyes and folded the page in the book closing it then placing it on his lap.

"Yeah?" Ciel raised a brow gently as he looked at Sebastian who held out his hand making Ciel blink gently.

"We are going now." Sebastian said as Ciel blinked anew then frowned before standing up picking up his books tucking then in the crook of his arm against his side feeling the bottoms of the books digging into his ribs as he took a few steps forward to Sebastian's side only for him to yelp as he was picked up bridal style and Ciel felt a blush scorching his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the demon but he clenched his jaw tightly, so tight it was obvious.

"Can you put me down?" Ciel gritted out as he tried to control his glare but he couldn't as he looked up at the demon's face. "I do have two fucking legs of my own, you know."

"Yes, but this is more convenient." Sebastian replied dully as he walked to the edge of Ciel's sitting area and dropped down making Ciel gasp at the wind rushing in his ears and messing up his hair as he and Sebastian dropped.

If he couldn't say it out loud he'd say it to himself but Ciel honestly felt both a mixture of pure horror at dropping like this but also exhilarated at the rushing wind even if this was boring to Sebastian. Ciel felt a small, exhilarated smile pulling at his lips when his eyes lifted only for his smile to die as he looked at Sebastian's face; it wasn't blank but it didn't have his familiar smirk and his eyes were distant as if he were thinking about something intently. It was the first time Ciel had ever truly seen Sebastian, honest to God, thinking about something so deeply and so hard. It was...new. They dropped with soft, muted taps of the sole of Sebastian's shoe and the tiled floor and Ciel was barely jostled in his position that he was honestly surprised at such a graceful drop like that.

"Can I walk?" Ciel asked dryly when Sebastian put him down and let go when Ciel's feet touched the floor then proceeded to lift Ciel's shirt and before he could speak, other than the teeth scarring on his shoulder, Ciel had a long scar doing diagonally across his back that was just paler than the rest of his skin from the touch of a long burning fire poker. Ciel yanked his shirt down glaring at Sebastian who was staring at him then actually touched Ciel's silken feeling cheek.

"Such a rare human and yet put through so much trauma." Sebastian murmured gently as he looked at Ciel's who's mismatched eyes widened softly at the touch to his cheek and felt a trickle of something through his veins.

"Let's just fucking go." Ciel mumbled unable to muster up a lick of anger but it was there, simmering lowly like a pot of water on a stove, just ready to explode.

"You truly are a treat, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian loudly announced when his lips twitched into their usual smirk and Ciel felt some part of him unclench. Thank fucking God he's going back to normal, not that he cared, but still it was unnerving to see Sebastian so serious and he looked at the demon briefly.

"Wh-Whatever." Ciel mumbled crossing his arms as he walked along side Sebastian, feeling unnerved yet comfortable being beside the demon and he knew right then and there that was the last fucking thing he should feel but he couldn't help it. It wasn't a liking, it wasn't loving, it wasn't that he cared for the demon but it just felt...comfortable. Like he was an easy person to just stand near and that was a little different from the deep burning hate he normally felt.

"So, Ciel, when we get home you're to continue reading and taking notes, then write your papers and give them to me and we will speak about it." Sebastian explained as he looked at Ciel smirking then pat the top of the Phantomhive's head. "But I expect you down at dinner on the spot, understand?"

"So..I'm getting time to my self for fucking once?" Ciel sounded a little breathless with his surprise as he looked at the demon who just rolled his eyes but chuckled gently.

"Yes-only for a short time Besides I'll know if you decide to take off, anyhow." Sebastian said with a playful wink when Ciel groaned letting his head fall back sighing loudly.

God, he was never going to be alone now that he was in this demon's possession, was he?

* * *

The pages whispered softly as Ciel turned them, his cheek ached from the digging of the the heel of his hand and his palm was warm with the contact of his skin and palm. He lifted his head a bit his cheek and palm were cold only to put his hand back in place as he turned the page scanning his gaze over the words in lazy timing as he fought a yawn. It was five o'clock, close enough for dinner yet Sebastian said he was to read and write until dinner was done but Ciel had no idea when the hell that would be and it was so warm, so so warm in the room, that he could have fallen asleep at any moment but with his stomach giving little growls he found it a bit distracting but that also added a strange relaxing feel to him. He didn't know his head had slipped from his hand and was now resting on the table, the book like a pillow as his cheek pressed to the book as his lashes fluttered shut. If he could just sleep after reading and writing so much...

"Time for dinner." Came a voice and a hand shaking his arm softly when his lashes fluttered open regretfully and Ciel didn't move his head as he looked up at Sebastian who was looking down at him curiously. "Or would you rather skip dinner?"

"Um," Ciel mumbled trying to think up an answer as he yawned sitting up but felt so sluggish as he rubbed the heels of his hands to his eyes. God sleep sounded so good after this long ass day..."Nah, I'll eat first." He finally made his decision and felt a strange burst of pride for it and he stood up with the chair giving a muted screech against the carpeted floor and Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Then let us go." Sebastian said holding his hand out and Ciel tiredly rolled his eyes but put his hand in Sebastian's letting him be pulled from his desk to the library doors of Sebastian's home and he kind of sort of let his eyes glaze over along with his mind as his ears canceled out and became aware to nothing but a faint buzzing like a bee was near his ear or a mosquito.

This was a comforting place, right now, as he was aware of being pulled forward by Sebastian but his mind didn't truly click to the feel as they walked. He was then, distantly, aware of going down the hall with slow steps as he stared blankly and was then feeling his body being turned as he was walking down some stairs and that's where he fucked up on his part. He was so out of it he wasn't aware of his feet and his heel clipped the step nearly making him fall and he moved his other foot back to catch himself as he clenched down on Sebastian's hand suddenly but still fall he did. At least he thought he did. His eyes were scrunched up as he tensed, bracing himself for the pain of the stairs before opening his eyes only to blink in alarm at the pale skin of a throat in front of his eyes and an arm resting securely around his waist ad finger tips just barely brushing his hip.

He felt a bolt of fear being so close to Sebastian, aware he was trying some...demon thing, but he wasn't reacting. The demon thing? Ciel had melted it down to a sort of demon mind control, something stronger and more ancient than humans could handle; it would move like a miasma, thick and cloying as it wrapped around a human's mind, numbing their senses and calming them from whatever panicked or afraid or even angered state they were in, was able to do or say what the demon said and do it exactly right. However this was something Ciel had an immunity too and he was never happier he did at that moment feeling that sick miasma like sensation wrapping his mind thickly, looking for an entrance or weak point in Ciel's mind. He pulled his head away from Sebastian's shoulder, his gaze away from the column of his throat and lifted his eyes meeting the demon's intense, irritated looking ones as his brow twitched softly.

"You truly are an interesting creature!" He exclaimed this making Ciel blink in surprise as Sebastian's scarlet eyes glittered with an interested look in them and his smirk was full blown and his head was cocked to the right with his curiosity as his bangs brushed into his cheek and Ciel blinked then felt his face just burst into flames.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel snapped angrily but the flaming heat in his cheeks was hard to push down or disperse as he looked up at Sebastian with a scowl. "Let me go!"

"Have you ever wondered?" Sebastian asked, genuinely, his eyes now growing just as curious as he looked at Ciel who opened his mouth wordlessly. "Wondered what it's like to kiss a man?"

"N-No!" Ciel spluttered shoving at Sebastian's chest then his shoulders angrily as he clenched his jaw tight looking head on at Sebastian knowing that if he looked down it'd be like he was lying as he slammed his hands on his shoulders glaring now. "Let me the fuck go! Seriously! I'm tired! I want to eat and get the fuck to bed!"

"Oh? If I recall you wanted a kiss this afternoon, whether you said it or not." Sebastian spoke using a guile, cute tone like he had no idea what Ciel was truly denying and Ciel felt a new blush burning in his cheeks.

"I-I did fucking not! Let go!"Ciel protested when he was backed up on the stair, feeling it was dangerous and was afraid of slipping but more afraid of what could happen right now.

"Just once? Wouldn't you like to know what it's like?" Sebastian had dropped his voice to a rolling, soft whisper, like velvet caress over Ciel's senses but he licked his lips moistening them from their dried state.

"No." Ciel replied firmly but some part of his mind was staring intensely at Sebastian's lips, feeling a strange hunger to touch the soft looking lips. "Why don't you just back the fuck off and let me fucking eat?"

"Shhh~ Stop your fussing!" Sebastian scolded lightly making Ciel glare hard as the demon's head lowered down so the tips of their noses touched and Ciel stared straight into those scarlet irises angrily.

"Back. The. Fuck. Up!" Ciel snapped out the words in paused sections as he glared hotly at the demon and itched to get away but something was squirming in his stomach. What the hell was he? Some squirming teen age girl about to get her first kiss?

"Shut. Up." Sebastian growled at Ciel detaching one arm away from his waist as he lifted his hand up and gripped Ciel's chin with his thumb and forefinger tightly holding his head in place surprisingly. Ciel felt his eyes widening as he itched to run when Sebastian leaned up but when he inhaled through his nose to speak the pressure of lips on his made the words dissolve in his throat.

Though he'd licked his lips previously they were dry again with a hissing breath he took and his eyes seemed to widen far more than they felt they could but he couldn't help it as he stared straight into Sebastian's red irises, the demon's lashes dipping halfway down. Ciel felt his heart hammering against his chest painfully hard as his stomach wriggled and squirmed like a litter of kittens was inside his stomach and he clenched his hands into fists when he stumbled back, struggling to remain on the same step, the wall a solid reassurance to him reality was still here; the world still solid beneath his body. He inhaled sharply through his nose as his lashes tickled his skin and he jerked when Sebastian grabbed one o his fists sliding his fingers through Ciel's tightly curled ones, interlocking their fingers together as Sebastian's lips moved against Ciel's and his lashes finally shut.

Ciel felt his lashes lowering slightly out of the stupidly wide stage they were in as he trembled. God he didn't know up from down, left from tight with the dizzying strangely velvety dry lips moving against his own and it felt a bit awkward-for Ciel, anyway, Sebastian kissed the statuesque boy with a finis that made Ciel's head spin. His lashes began to lower slowly, in jerks, as he fought to keep them open but they moved down on their own and he inhaled quickly through his nose.

His lips twitched, it seemed, beneath Sebastian's making the demon's eyes open just a fraction of an inch like he was peeking through his lashes when he moved his left arm from Ciel's waist grabbing Ciel's own dangling arm curling the noodle appendage up over his shoulder and moved his arm back around Ciel's waist. The bluenette felt awkward as he held onto Sebastian's shirt but closed his eyes. To say the least...In the end he kissed Sebastian back. He was awkward, his lips moved rather sloppily against Sebastian's, out of rhythm, his hands actually trembled with a strange nerve running through him and he felt his brows coming together tight as he kissed back.

Still out of rhythm and awkwardly but he seemed to get the hang of it as he clung onto Sebastian as he lived through the kiss only to breath in deep when Sebastian pulled back and took a small step back and Ciel bowed his head then moved his arm toward him and pressed the pads of his fingers to his lips as he stared wide eyed at the stairs when he balled said hand up and when he looked under his lashes at Sebastian the demon shivered at the flames resting there and felt a small amount of excitement lace through him. He dropped the fist from his mouth then, without hesitation, he slammed his fist into Sebastian's slowly smirking mouth hard as he could and felt satisfaction when blood began to immediately drop from Sebastian's now split lip.

"Fuck you!" Ciel spat out moving up the stairs with precise steps. "I'm taking a fucking bath or stupid shower and scrub my mouth. Fucking pervert!"

"You know you enjoyed it~" Sebastian playfully said to the Phantomhive's back making the teen stop then shoot a glare over his shoulder at Sebastian who smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You enjoyed it!"

" _Shut the fuck up!_ "

"But you did!"

"But I told you to shut the fuck up! It didn't mean anything! I didn't enjoy it! Just leave it the fuck _alone_!" With that Ciel stomped away hard as he could while Sebastian grinned widely for what kind of demon would he be if he just left this alone?


	10. Chapter Ten

Laying in the bed, Sebastian at the desk writing just like the previous night, Ciel laid there wide awake and burning fiercely with his anger. How dare that fucking demon kiss him! He curled his hands into fists as he listened to Sebastian shift his weight in the chair making Ciel's anger boil for the teen knew full well the demon didn't need to move and he was doing it to purposely provoke Ciel, even if it was the smallest thing on the planet. He took evened, but deep breathes closing his eyes tightly while relaxing his hands hoping to get some sleep but the image of Sebastian getting closer, followed by the press of his lips replayed over and over in his mind like it was stuck on repeat. Ciel trembled holding back his anger but with the scene replaying over and over he let out an angry breath jerking up kicking the sheets away and Sebastian twisted in his chair looking at the Phantomhive teen.

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asked raising a perfect brow at the boy who was clenching his jaw tightly with slurs and screams he wanted to get out but his heart was racing against his chest and his stomach was echoing each beat with intense flutters. What the utter fuck was wrong with him?

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted in response to such a simple question, his anger lashing out before he could quell it or push it down for a normal response and Ciel was aware of his body moving on it's own as he moved towards the bedroom door but Sebastian, strangely, just watched him walk.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while, if possible, raising his eye brow higher at the Phantomhive who balled his fists up tight.

"Outside! Where the fuck else?" Ciel snapped angrily turning his eyes to Sebastian, flames burning so bright from those eyes that the flames of Hell couldn't compete-and if they did they'd lose. Horribly.

"And who said you could?"

"What the fuck are you now? Going from being an owner to my fucking Keeper?"

"You need a Keeper." Sebastian muttered gently while Ciel's faced flushed a bright crimson that matched the demon's irises perfectly as Ciel's jaw clenched and unclenched and his heart thumped solidly against his chest sending waves of anger to his muscles and humming through his veins in a dizzying song of fiery rage.

"The fuck did you just say?" Ciel growled from his clenched teeth before shaking his head. Not fucking worth it. Not. Worth. It! "You know what? Fuck it. You're not worth it right now."

"Is that little kiss bothering you so much Ciel?" The bluenette stopped all movements, he'd been reaching for the doorknob, but the way he stopped made it look like he just had a major malfunction resulting in a hard twitch. He remained still when the groaning then muted screech of the chair against the carpet sounded Ciel couldn't move as he shut his eyes, hoping that despite his movements it wouldn't show Sebastian just hit the head of the nail. He hissed when Sebastian seemed to just manifest against his back, the crown of his head brushing the side of Sebastian's jaw as he stood statue still. "If you want another kiss all you have to do is ask~"

_That_ was a fucking ruse if Ciel ever heard one. But Ciel didn't slam his fists into Sebastian like normal and the demon grabbed Ciel's hand intertwining their fingers as he dipped his head to the hollow spot where Ciel's shoulder and neck met making the teen's eyes shut as he breathed out. His mind was screaming, _ordering_ his body to move but his body remained still as a statue. Ciel opened his lips to speak but couldn't suppress a quiver than moved over his body when Sebastian's cool breath fanned across his neck as teeth nipped his flesh gently getting his heart to beat like a jackhammer and his lashes fluttered as he clenched his jaw tightly and his brows pulled together so tight the muscles twitched and his nose scrunched. Afraid. He was _afraid_.

He felt like Sebastian was going to devour him where he stood and that was a terrifying feeling that left him so still but at the time it felt...felt good. At the same time he wanted to run, to scream and fight he wanted to stay and be devoured from head to toe until nothing remained of him and he was nothing more than a shadow of what he could be as he would scream and thrash with each devouring bite Sebastian could give to his flesh until he was gone. He shuddered his breath raspy as those two primal instincts circled in him but he suddenly jerked like someone just burst him full of electricity when Sebastian had moved over to his scarred shoulder, his teeth softly biting down on the scars making them _scream_ and he did. With the gushing memories filling his mind he wasn't aware of it but he was screaming, thrashing, against a genuinely surprised Sebastian.

"Let go! Let go! Help me! Someone please! Help me! Stop! Stop! Mom! Don't! Dear God, fucking help me!" He was screaming over and over as he thrashed, his hands beating hard at Sebastian's restraining arms on his stomach and he dragged his nails hard against the clothed arms, managing to draw blood as he kicked his legs out, the soles of his feet hitting the door with hard kicks.

"Get me out! Father! Someone for the love of God! Don't touch me!" He shoved at Sebastian hard, his body trembling as he fought to get away and his shoulder burned like blood leaked down all over again which was impossible.

But in his mind? In his mind, right now, he was at home on that blood stained carpet as his skin was parted by sharp teeth like he was nothing but butter that gave and he was fighting to get away. Sebastian, on the other hand, had opted to throwing the thrashing boy onto the bed and when Ciel geared to get away he pinned the screaming thrashing teen down hard with his legs pinning Ciel's and he grabbed his wrists forcing his hands above his head as Sebastian stared down at him. What had been the change? He'd been so still but so compliant until- Sebastian's thoughts screeched to a stop as he looked down at the boy.

His shoulder. That's when he started freaking out, wasn't it? It must be a trigger of some kind but staring at the fear, old and primal in that teens eyes was like feeling it himself and Sebastian was sure he could never, ever feel fear. Ciel's chest rose and fell in the quick breathes he took as he paused only to swallow dryly once, then resume breathing fast like usual his heart threatening to leave his chest with the fast hard slams it gave against his chest and the only image Sebastian could use to describe Ciel right then was a trapped, panicked bird looking for a way out.

He had two options right then and there; He could try to hold down Ciel and let him calm down that way. OR. He could let Ciel go, let him run out this feeling and have him come back but there was the known fact, in Sebastian's mind, that if he let this boy run free he'd find a way to get out. He went to open his mouth when Ciel's fist connected with his eye and he clenched his jaw tight at the blow; yes he was a demon, yes blows like that were small and insignificant to him, the pain of such a hit was still there making him grimace but if anything such a hit made his most primal instincts flare up and hiss he hit back.

Ciel, however, was breathing so fast a wheeze was starting up and Sebastian pulled his arm back and slammed his fist down onto Ciel's fist, discarding the first two options he had. Ciel's breath began staggered in shock but his eyes were still distant; so far that Sebastian brought his fist down over and over, as if getting pay back to every blow the Phantomhive had ever left on him. And it was true. He was taking advantage to give every blowing hit to Ciel he received since getting the boy but it was also to snap him out of it. Ciel eventually came out of it with a gurgling gasp as he lifted his hand nailing Sebastian in the right cheek, his eyes glaring flames.

"Let go!" He said this was difficulty, for his lip was split and gushing blood and his nose throbbed with fierce pain as blood also rushed down his cheeks from his laying position, red streaks on his white skin and his cheek bone swelled, turning an angry blue already, the skin of his eye brow had surprisingly split from the punches, something that should be impossible. In the end of it Ciel was a bloodied mess.

"Good." Sebastian got up off the teen who sat up only to feel his head spin as the blood, instead of traveling sidewards started gushing downwards in a natural path and he glared at Sebastian. "You need to learn a lesson, whether it's violent or not."

"Fucking asshole!"Ciel exclaimed in a muffled tone as he covered his throbbing face while closing his eyes tightly and he felt each wound throb in time with his heart.

"Why do you have PTSD, Ciel?" The bluenette looked up at the use of his name, his eyes reflecting and betraying his surprise as he blinked slowly, lethargically.

"Does it fucking matter?" Ciel asked dryly aware of how his throat was scratchy and how it hurt to speak as he tried swiping at the blood trickling, slower now, from his nose only to curse and stand up walking to the door yet again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to the fucking bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Oh, you know, to just wash my face but I can stay and bleed all over the place." Ceil replied sarcastically and Sebastian narrowed his eyes when Ciel turned the lock opening the door then, as he extended his leg to walk over the threshold, his right had under his nose and his left on the door. "Oh, and by the way, don't fucking touch me unless I say so. Got it?"

"Possibly." Sebastian replied with a shrug and smirked when Ciel shot him a cold glare then walked away, his feet padding against the floor and Sebastian listened intently. He listened to each rise and fall of Ciel's feet as they carried him to the bathroom and he listened to the soft, barely noticeable squeak of the handle that turned the water on and the gush of said water. He listened to Ciel washing his face, using the soap pump a few times and spraying the soap water into his eyes only to hiss out when it burned the cuts as he washed his face then patted it dry with a towel and sighed out quietly with his fingers tapping his cheeks gently then, with another sigh, walked back down the hall and Sebastian stood rigid until he stepped over the threshold.

"What." Ciel blankly snapped, no real heat behind it but he could see anger in Ciel's eyes but he looked tired now and he walked to the bed, his face beginning to swell in some areas gently with dark bruises and his lip was also swollen with a pretty angry looking cut. Ciel padded across the room only to flop onto the bed face first wincing light but rolled over so he'd face the window. Sebastian stared at Ciel, his eyes cutting through the teen who was curling up slightly so his knees touched his stomach gently, the movement creating soft swishing movements against the blankets and he sighed through his nose closing his eyes gently.

"Ciel, why do you have PTSD." This wasn't said like a question, like the first time, but more of a blunt statement and Ciel just shifted his arm s his finger tips splayed out on the surface of the blankets then plucked at the soft fabric gently, opting for silence.

' _I don't need to tell him shit, he doesn't deserve that! But I should ask why the hell I've forgotten a month of my life when he took me in...No. I'm smart enough and I'm sure one of those damn books has the answer in it_.' Ciel thought fiercely to himself as his jaw clenched lightly creating just a barely there grinding motion. ' _I won't tell him anything. It doesn't matter if he's my master or some shit, he doesn't deserve to know anything. About me or about this PTSD I have_.'

"Ciel." The whole boy's body moved and jerked like a body coming to life or a twisting snake, all muscles both moving and clenching down with a need to run away and the terrifying closeness. There was literally no space between Ciel and Sebastian's body, the demon's chest pressing against his back and he snapped his head to the side to look behind him and meeting Sebastian's gaze before twisting his torso shooting his hands out shoving at Sebastian, a blush rising up and because of his refusal to let it pool in his cheeks it burned in his neck.

"Back the fuck off! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted when his hands were easily caught as though they were a pesky child's hands pushing at him.

"You will answer me." Sebastian ordered darkly making shivers run down Ciel's spine as he looked into those hard red eyes. It was like he was being offered an ultimatum; he could kiss Sebastian, right there and derail everything or he could tell him the truth. Neither Ciel wanted.

' _I'd die before I kissed him again..._ ' Ciel thought moodily to himself as he looked down from Sebastian's eyes to his tightly pursed lips feeling a light wave of longing wash over him. ' _Okay, I'm a dead fucking liar. Even to myself! But I'm not the type to just give in and go with it, am I? No! But fuck, I can't even lie about wanting to kiss him again even to myself!_ '

"Ciel!" He felt a shiver of...something run through him, shaking him to the core, at the way his lips moved with his name and he looked away fighting a growing blush but that was broken when the lips he'd been staring at pressed to the corner of his mouth making blood flood right up to his cheeks in just a mere second staining them a deep red, as if skipping right over a soft pink blush.

"You truly are a disgusting, asshole demon, aren't you? Thinking you can know every fucking thing about me? You're fucking funny." Ciel whispered as he looked at Sebastian who was glaring at him hard enough Ciel could swear to the Lord above he could burst into flames at that moment as he stared at Sebastian.

"And you're an ignorant, insufferable brat." Sebastian shot back but Ciel surprisingly smiled crookedly as he looked at the demon.

"Funny. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." Ciel announced rolling back over despite the body pressed tightly to his and he shut his lashes feeling Sebastian's breath against the back of his neck, just inches from his scarred shoulder and he held in his panic when an arm circled his waist making his lashes flutter like he'd just blinked and felt that breath on the hollow of his neck, slow and smooth and the tight arm around his waist was on the forefront of Ciel's mind.

"Then I'll stay here, until you awaken and we will speak then, I promise you that little Phantomhive."

"Just shut up and let me sleep." Ciel mumbled already half asleep with the descending fog with promises of sweet dreams and it was easy to ignore Sebastian's presence at that moment as he slipped further into this trance of sleep and was finally finding the sleep springing for him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should put in the warning that there is sexual abuse in one of the 'memories' so do not read if you are sensitive to that topic in the slightest bit! If you are just skip half this chapter and go on to the next chapter.

When Ciel woke up that next morning, the sunlight peeking through the curtains sending a rather thick slice of the beams into the room and warming the tips of his fingers. His hair was spread on the pillow which had a wet patch on it from him drooling in his sleep, his left leg was thrown over his right so his foot dangled off the side of the bed while his shirt rode up on his stomach while seeming twisted to the side. His lashes opened slowly, his vision bleary with sleep and he raised his hand rubbing his lashes when an arm around his waist got his attention and the slow rise and fall of a breather behind him got his attention. He wiggled out from under the tight clamp of the arm, his body stiff and he stretched up on his toes groaning quietly as a quiver moved over his body at the stretching of all his muscles.

He looked over his shoulder lethargically at Sebastian only to blink lazily once; the demon was actually..asleep? He didn't know demons could actually sleep! His lashes rested heavily on his cheeks like black smudges, his hair was spread out slightly, ruffled beneath his head as a thick strand of his bangs seemed to curve, resting on his cheek like a black snake and his lips were parted gently with breathes that left him and the arm that had been holding Ciel prisoner curled inwardly then his fingers twitched, flexing as he made a soft noise surprising Ciel. The teen, however, spun on his heel dashing to the door as quietly and quickly as he could twisting the knob when he reached the door yanking it open and slipped out, hearing the small click but could hear a groan of the springs in the room and Ciel held his breath before sighing when no further sound was made.

He turned walking down the hallway, his feet moving what felt like instinctively as his lashes drooped over tired eyes and he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand gently as he paused on the landing of the stairs looking down the large stair case. He could run away, right now, but he still hadn't figured out how fast he could pull himself up and over the gate. He took a hesitant step down casting a look down the hall before shaking his head. No, now wasn't the time. Soon. He'd make another attempt at freedom yet again but now was not a good time. He backed up a step yawning loudly as he then padded down the hall again as he rubbed his palms against his eyes only to feel his eye brow burn and a bruise spotting his cheek to throb painfully. He took six steps, that many exactly, before turning to the dark door in front of him entering the bathroom and yawned again pushing the door shut and locking it.

He walked to the bath twisting the faucets allowing the water to gush out, filling the tub slowly with the loud noise of rushing water and he pulled his shirt up then tossed it to the side then lowered his hands down hooking his thumbs into the brim of his pants, casting a look to the door then pulled them down kicking them off and shivered at the light chill. He pressed his hands to the rim of the tub watching the water fill up when he closed his eyes. Memories seemed to be waiting on the edge of his mind's eye, aching to be freed and formed in his mind fully but he clenched his jaw against the until he opened his eyes, turned the water on and slid in the hot water. He opened his eyes halfway as the hot water encased him from the chin down and he couldn't surprise a shiver at just how good it felt as he yawned again, feeling both freshly awake and tired at the same time. Now...what memory was it that wanted out first? He felt it crouching up on him and he clenched his jaw tight and hard bracing himself the best he could...

* * *

_"You're hair's weird!"_

_"So are his eyes!"_

_"His skin's too pale! And look he's like a freaking scarecrow! So thin! You got the body of a five year old!"_

_"Shit, dudes, everything about him is freaking weird!"_

_Ciel sat at his desk waiting for the teacher to come back into the class as his dull eyes locked onto the surface of his clean shined desk. Since it was the end of the year the teacher told them to clean out their desks and clean the tops of it and Ciel swore this would be the last day, that of fifth grade, he'd deal with these dumb bullies and yet he said nothing. He learned long before it was best not to say anything and bear with it until the end of the year when he would have three solid months of freedom. His jaw was clenched so tight when a hand grabbed locks of his hair and yanked him up and brought him eye to eye with dark eyes that were venomous and bore the look of someone ready to strike out and hit._

_"We're talkin' to you!" The boy shouted directly in Ciel's face making the bluenette stare as if he was looking at something boring when the boy's arm pulled back and just the movement that stemmed from it Ciel's back screamed with pain and he grit his teeth painfully hard._

_"Maybe he's deaf too!" The second boy, off to the left, snickered as he looked at Ciel with contempt and the small ten year old clenched his jaw even tighter, even harder, until his teeth throbbed and he felt he would chip a tooth._

_"Nah, dude, he listens in on class! He's not deaf, just ignorin' us!" The third boy, off to the right, looked at Ciel with a bored look as well but there was an identical look in all three boys' eyes, like a snake was resting there and squirming, wanting an emotion to burst forward. And because there was no emotion, that just squirming look like a snake was what terrified Ciel more than anything._

_"I heard he's a fag, you know?"_

_"The heck is a fag?"_

_"My mom said it's someone who likes boys and burn in hell!" Ciel closed his eyes wanting this to be over, a repeated prayer to a God he wasn't sure was even listening and just turning a blind eye to his troubles. He felt his body being rattled and the roots of his hair throbbed with pain._

_"Oi!Are you a fag?" The first boy, the one standing in front, asked his dark eyes seeking out Ciel's when he cracked his eyes open to peek through his lashes then hissed when his hair was pulled on ruthlessly, his left eye opened full while his right squinted in pain. "Answer! Are. You. A. Faaaag?"_

_"..." Ciel kept his jaw clenched, refusing to play into this when the boy on the right went down cupping his groin distracting Ciel briefly from the pain and the one of the left went down just as hard when the boy in front of him was yanked back. There was a small, blonde boy with ice blue eyes that was scowling-no GLARING at the dark eyed boy who suddenly looked afraid, Ciel noticed a possible second or third grader with dark reddish looking hair and large gray eyes._

_"What did I tell you little ass wipes? I said leave people alone!" The blonde boy hissed as he gripped the boy's hair much as he'd gripped Ciel's but more angrily, forcefully._

_"Ah! Let go! The teacher said you couldn't -Ah!- hurt us! Because you're going into eighth grade!" The boy whined when a little girl stepped forward, her brown hair hitting her shoulders in a feathered way and her blue eye squinted at the boy._

_"He can't but I can!" The little girl declared when the boy's dark eyes flitted from the blonde to the girl and grinned suddenly getting cocky._

_"I don't think you can, Doll, I'm not scared of you!" The boy sneered when he was rattled hard by the blonde then tossed to the ground and got a solid kick to his side._

_"Piss off!" The blonde spat out and the boys', all three, got up running away with either throbbing groins or throbbing scalps when the blonde and the little girl looked to him. The blonde sighed stepping close and Ciel flinched only to blink when the blonde boy smoothed his hair out and then straightened his clothes. "Stupid bitches."_

_"Mhm!" The girl nodded then smiled crookedly at Ciel. "I'm Doll, by the way, I'm not in this class but God if I was I'd gotten them much sooner!"_

_"And I'm Alois Trancy." The blonde smiled at Ciel like a sun breaking through thunderhead clouds and Ciel smiled slowly, just a twitch of his lips._

_"I'm Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

' _Okay...Not so bad..._ ' Ciel thought as he broke free of the memory, smiling softly even right now, at the thought of Doll and even the pain in the ass Alois was, he missed the both of them and it was a bit weird being without them at that moment. He hadn't talked or, honestly, even thought about Doll in months, maybe years though she would smile if they met eyes whether on the street or around the school when he'd been going.

' _Alright, what else?_ ' Ciel thought to himself and, with his jaw a little tighter he sunk into the water up to his mouth.

Now aware of how his heart was pounding like a jack hammer but stared in the water, the water tickling his lips, he shut his eyes again. This memory, the one that wanted out, was scratching desperately and his lashes fluttered with how tight he began to shut his eyes. He took in deep breathes, taking in that strange smell that was water his heart racing and, if he was dry, his palms would have been soaked with sweat along with his forehead and a light shaking started under the hot water but he let out a breath letting it out...

* * *

_"Ciel? Can you stay after class for a moment today?" Ciel blinked lethargically at his teacher, aware of some students twisting to stare at him but he just nodded. He didn't think much of it, though he should have. Middle school, seventh grade, was kicking his ass when it came to grades for he was trying hard indeed but not hard enough yet he had Doll and he had Alois, who was now in ninth, would help him he was still slightly struggling. When the bell rang that day, he'd been so tired and aching to get to the parking lot to his father, but the teacher looked meaningfully at him._

_"What is it?" Ciel asked though he felt both uneasy and nervous as his bag dangled from his fingers when his eyes tracked the teacher as he walked to the door shutting it tight and Ciel strangely felt his heart stutter in his chest spreading jolts of ice through his veins._

_"Ciel, you are aware you're slacking, yes? I called your father, earlier today, to let him know I'd like to keep you after with me and do some checking. So come sit by me at the desk, so I can help you understand." He explained when Ciel stared at his teacher, Mr. Stevens he recalled, pulled up a chair patting it and Ciel hesitantly walked around the desk sitting down, aware of how his hands were sweaty and he felt the itching need to RUN. But why? "Alright, start off with the first problem."_

_"Okay..." Ciel picked up the pencil handed to him and he began to do the problem when a hand on his knee got his attention but he ignored it by moving onto the next problem but when that hand slid up his thigh he felt his spine tensing and his heart, slowly but surely, started up loudly in his ears with each creeping movement of that hand. He swallowed thickly but his mouth was dry as the ground outside and when fingers brushed his groin he jerked dropping the pencil making it clatter to the floor when he looked at the clock. "U-Um, Mr. Stevens?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"I-I think I should go." Ciel stuttered out as he looked at his teacher from under his lashes and through his bangs but his teacher just smiled._

_"Ciel, we both know you can't just go right now. Your father's coming at two." Mr. Stevens lightly chastised Ciel with a fond chuckle, it sounded when fingers tapped Ciel's chin as his eyes began to widen when it finally, FINALLY occurred to Ciel why Alois had advised him to be wary around and WHY wanted him to stay after._

_His twelve year old mind had zero problems figuring this out, after all if he was smart enough to skip sixth grade all together he'd be smart enough to figure this out. His heart was slamming against his chest so hard he felt like he might vomit when his head was turned back and to the side to stare at , his brows pulled so tight together they twitched, his eyes wide the azure irises so dark it was like the tiny pricks of black had actually swallowed the blue with a fear so bright on his face had chuckled. Ciel whimpered out feeling his body shudder with disgust when fingers gripped his groin tight and his breath finally burst out of his lips, shaky, uneven and ragged as he trembled closing his eyes tight when Mr. Stevens brought his face closer to Ciel's._

_"Mr-Mr. Stevens I need to leave!" Ciel got out his voice higher than high, strained tight with his fear when the adults lips pressed to his and he made the same whimpering sound of fear which melted with some pain as Mr. Stevens squeezed his groin much to tight and he breathed when the lips left his._

_"It's fine Ciel. After all, you're my favorite student and many others have seen how I dot on you I doubt there'd be any concern with you staying with me. So calm down, Ciel, I'm sure your parents would do this sort of things and, after all, many boys your age are already hitting puberty so I'm doing you a favor if you think on it." Mr. Stevens sounded nice but his words were cold, angry in a way as Ciel let out another whimper as he swallowed thickly then gasped when Mr. Stevens yanked the small twelve year old onto his lap and Ciel felt a wave of disgust roll over him at the situation and the hard bulge pressing against his small thigh._

_"No!" Ciel shouted pushing at the adult when a hand began pulling down his pants and he felt a weight of tears against his eyes when air hit his ass and he gasped in and out, raspy and thick like he had a chest congestion, a sign his asthma was kicking in slowly. "Stop! Mr. Stevens don't I'll-mmhmhmph!"_

_"Shut up, Ciel!" Mr. Stevens hissed then stood up pressing Ciel chest down to the desk and the twelve year old kicked and spasmed as the adult bent over him and he screamed with tears gushing down, out of nowhere it felt, as the sound of a zipper sounded. He felt fingers tightening in his hair painfully and he was pulled force ably from his lap and down to his knees. He was gasping and crying loudly but it was like silence reigned in the school. He closed his eyes tight being pulled close to a throbbing heat and he felt stomach drop and freeze as he hyperventilated softly.  
_

_'Stop! Stop! For the love of God make him stop! Please, some make him stop! Help me!'_

* * *

" _Stop!_ " Ciel roared shooting up straight covering his ears with his wet hands, panting roughly with a light wheeze only to take in his surroundings and slumped against the tub breathing roughly.

These memories festered, constantly, simmering like water on a boiler, always there never leaving and it drove Ciel insane. Being eighteen, so far from ten and twelve years old, he still felt the sensations like it was yesterday. The throbbing heat sliding in his mouth making him gag each time it hit the back of his throat with the teacher's penis pushing in, the disgusting salt of sweat from the man's flesh dripping down and his soft grunts as he thrusted in and out all while Ciel sobbed when he was allowed to breath as he was violated repeatedly. The door opened with a displeased Sebastian walking in, the lock seeming not locked at all, his brows pulled tight with a frown at his lips.

"Little Phantomhive, need you run off every day? It's getting pretty damn annoying!" Sebastian snapped as he walked over to the tub and Ciel, surprisingly, couldn't help himself, stood up out of the now cold water lunging out with a splash straight at Sebastian surprising both human and demon. Ciel was trembling, not just with the cold, his eyes were distant and his grip was tight on Sebastian when he shut his eyes clenching his jaw tight aware of how naked he was but was surprised to feel Sebastian's arms move around him holding him in response when Ciel actually nuzzled his head against Sebastian's chest as he trembled.

"Make it go away." Ciel mumbled softly, unaware of his lips even moving, his face pallid and he shivered aware of the cold now and Sebastian stroked his wet back and Ciel let him.

"You'll need to tell what it is to go away, I am not your father, I don't know what it is that needs to go away." Sebastian murmured into wet hair an Ciel pulled back from Sebastian's chest. Kiss. God he needed it right then, the kiss he'd received the other day still drove him insane and he wanted to kiss Sebastian again. And again. And again until he died, until he suffocated on his breath and the thick black ink of death wrapped him in a cocoon that allowed his soul to drift out.

"Closer." Ciel mumbled pulling on Sebastian's ace lowering the demon's surprised face closer and Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian's. He was in shock, he was taken over by phantom sensations, his mind was disorganized chaos but the press of his lips to Sebastian's cleared it all up strange as it was. His lips moved sloppily, in experienced, against Sebastian's surprising the demon anew when a hand touched the back of Ciel's head and pulled him aware gently making Ciel glare.

"Synchronize, you're too sloppy." Sebastian instructed softly before pulling his head back pressing his lips to Ciel's moving them and Ciel hesitantly moved his again trying to copy and was pleased when Sebastian didn't pull back as their lips moved and Ciel felt his heart racing in his chest still as he got lost in the kisses.

He never truly kissed anyone other than this demon, shocking as that was, but he'd never dated either after the rape. His heart pounded when their kissing turned hard, insistent as if wanting the other to back down and scream enough but it didn't happen and Ciel was pulled closer making him shiver as a soft, feather touch ran across his bottom lip as his lashes parted allowing him to peek through only to jerk in surprise as Sebastian did the same.

Ciel was calming down, and thus, pulled back stopping anymore kissing as he pressed his hands to his bare thighs breathing in and out shutting his eyes as his lips hummed and his hands ached to wrap around Sebastian and hold onto him tightly. Sebastian stared at Ciel as he breathed in and out shakily then opened his eyes again standing up moving his hands to cover up the area between his hips and Sebastian looked up at him, his red eyes dark with a look that made Ciel shiver. Sebastian looked like he could  _devour_ Ciel right then, his flesh, muscles and soul until nothing remained.

"You will speak to me, on this behavior, in the bedroom and it's possible I will let you see your father. But you will talk and I will understand. Until this happens I will not hesitant to lock you up."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Ciel." Ciel looked up at the use of his voice, the desk smooth and so cold it felt wet beneath his fingers fascinating him but the use of his name made him look up._

_"What?" He asked looking at Sebastian who leaned across the table placing his hands flat on the table and Ciel felt a strange blush burning in his neck. What the hell did he want?_

_"I swore I'd tell you the truth." Sebastian said making Ciel squint one eye at the demon hoping he was making his Get Along With It face that he made at Alois before, but Sebastian took his sweet time stringing together his next sentence. "Tell me the truth. You want me to kiss you, don't you? You enjoyed it I could see it."_

_"No! I-I didn-"_

_"But you did. Don't lie to me." Sebastian was leaning closer, his face about six inches from Ciel's maybe making the teen freeze at the sudden proximity. He parted his lips to speak, deny it, but nothing came as his wide eyes stared straight into Sebastian's scarlet eyes that stood out like flames with his thick lashes and dark bangs. When Ciel blinked the demon was no longer in front of him but when hands pressed to his shoulders he gasped snapping his head back to meet Sebastian's eyes again. "It isn't anything to be ashamed for."_

_"Shut up! Don't fucking tell me what's what on being ashamed! I'm not anyways, stupid demon!" Ciel shouted yanking his shoulders away and hunching forward against the table glaring down as his anger swelled in him like a pot filling with water. God, he hated this man! But his lips were so inviting, promising kisses that would make his head spin and his stomach airy with an eager clenching to slowly throb in his groin. He blushed hot when Sebastian leaned across Ciel's back then place his arms along side Ciel's, his body framing Ciel's and he pressed his lips to Ciel's ear, his breath warm against Ciel's ear._

_"It's okay. Just one more kiss won't kill you, will it? Come now, Ciel, you know it's what you want."_

_"I...Shut up..."Ciel mumbled but shivered at the cool breath at his ear and he twisted slightly, looked up at Sebastian glaring but as he opened his mouth again he felt his hands clenching tight and he leaned up pressing his lips to Sebastian's._

_What the hell was he doing!? He couldn't control his actions! He moved his lips, expertly rather than the clumsy,inexperienced way he did before. He closed his eyes feeling that clenching start at his groin as he squirmed slightly clenching his thighs together noting that there was a weight in him as he kissed Sebastian's eagerly. Then there was a wetness spreading along his pants making him twitch and he shoved Sebastian away looking down with shaking hands and wide eyes, his cheeks burning red. Was he...Did he just...piss his pants?!_

* * *

When Ciel opened his eyes, slowly, the only thing his eyes took in was a black softness that rubbed his cheek and forehead with the sound of thunder, the pouring rain and even flashes of lightening that lit up the dark. He blinked groggily again then pulled away rolling over but felt arms around him tight around his waist an he turned his head meeting dark red eyes and he blinked thinking of nothing, saying nothing. Everything had spilled out of him earlier, his mother, the demon, his scar, his back scar, his violation, his father, his entire life experiences-everything bad and good. It was at the point Ciel felt there was nothing Sebastian DIDN'T know about him and that left him rawer than anything in his entire life.

"Let go." He finally voiced dully and Sebastian stared at him just as dully.

"No." Plainly and simply he said it as he looked at Ciel who narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Let. Go. I need to go piss." Ciel snapped squirming gently, fighting the urge to swear up and down or, like his mother would say, like a sailor.

"Oh?" Sebastian mused when Ciel squirmed impatiently against Sebastian's hold and dragged his nails along Sebastian's forearms as an attempt to injure but glared when it didn't work.

"I'm being serious!" Ciel shouted then squirming harder, kicking his leg back against Sebastian's angrily as he shivered light, a bear twitch, pouting hard enough he made his cheeks flush just barely. It wasn't a lie; Ciel had slept a long while so it was the afternoon but he hadn't used the bathroom before spilling his guts and passing out, so in response to that his bladder swelled and felt engorged, even from inside him and he thought he was being dramatic in his head! "I swear to GOD if you don't let me go right now I'll piss in your bed! Let me go!"

"Such a mouth on you! We really ought to work on that." Sebastian sighed out as if irritated and Ciel scrambled away standing up and ran tot he door, a light yelp leaving his lips at the look Sebastian gave him and he had that door open in five seconds and was running down the hall to the bathroom.

Why was it dreams of wetting yourself or even needing to go to the bathroom always ended up making you need to go even worse when waking up? Ciel had no idea but the weight and, strangely, heaviness of his bladder was uncomfortable to him. He entered the bathroom, locking the door of course, before speed walking to the toilet lifting the seat and proceeded to relieve his bladder with a rather relieved breath. He felt..strange, however, leaving Sebastian. He still hated the demon, of course, but leaving him back in the room made a pang go through his chest that echoed in his stomach and he pursed his lips gently. He was stupid. He finished, flushed straightening his pants an boxers then moved to the sin washing his hands in an act so normal he felt it was somewhat unnerving. He lowered his lashes pursing his lips softly then looked up at his reflection, at the mark burning in his right eye like a white flame burned beneath the seal.

He wondered, not for the first time while staring in a mirror, if things would be different if he never requested he and his mother go watch TV downstairs, his mother never left the room and he slept instead. He wondered if he'd be different, if his hand at fate would have been drastically different. He sighed leaning forward lightly thumping his forehead against the smooth, cold glass of the mirror letting his eyes flutter shut still feeling tired surprisingly. What was he to do? He couldn't run away, at least not now, but then...if he couldn't, then how the hell was he going to get away? Or was he going to end up staying with Sebastian Michaelis forever? There was a soft knock on the door and Ciel twitched but turned his forehead slightly, the mirror squeaking just a tiny bit with the rub of hi skin against the glass as he looked to the smooth looking surface of the bathroom door.

"What?" He called out but sighed underneath his words as he straightened up and moved to the door anyway. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to bathe, shit he didn't even want to eat at that moment as he blinked slowly opening the bathroom door. He felt bare and raw and felt entirely too much open, not much could be done for that right? He looked up at Sebastian who held his hand out and Ciel just huffed out crossing his arm. "What."

"Come on. We're going out to another acquaintance of mine." Sebastian stated as he kept his hand out and Ciel just moved past slamming his shoulder against Sebastian as he passed only to have cold, tight fingers wrap around his wrist and his arm was pulled so roughly his body swayed and he managed a look of surprise then gave a little cry of surprise when his body slammed to the wall and he glared at Sebastian hard."I said come on, I didn't look for any disrespect from you, now did I?"

"How was that some dis respective shit?" Ciel asked through gritted teeth fighting the urge to swear up and down as he glared at Sebastian who looked back at the small Phantomhive then smirked widely bending his head down so his lips touched Ciel's ear and the teen felt an urge to squirm and run away right then and there. Too close! Too too close! Ciel struggled but Sebastian's next words froze him solid.

"The dreams have started. Haven't they?" Sebastian asked softly making Ciel's body just lock down like he was being threatened with his life and he inhaled sharply. "Oh they so have~ You needn't deny it nor answer for I can just smell it on you."

"Piss. Off." Ciel got out through a tightly locked jaw as he glared at Sebastian who made Ciel's eyes widen and a hiss of a breath to exit when fingers splayed up under his shirt touching bare skin. "Don't touch!"

"But don't you want me too?" Sebastian asked innocently as he wandered his hand flatly across Ciel's stomach making the teen's eyes shut. This...this demon! Oh god he was going to murder this son of a bitch!

"No!" He hissed out curling his fingers in to his palms as he clenched his jaw so tight it hurt and screamed for a little less pressure but he couldn't help it. He wanted to get as far from this demon as he could, put some space from the physical contact.

"Perhaps you should just...let go, little Phantomhive." Sebastian murmured as his head turned causing his lips to trace soft against Ciel's cheek as their eyes connected, a clash of scarlet and azure.

"Why don't you go off and die?" Ciel whispered as he glared but closed his eyes again as his chest heaved with inching fingers moving up creating a blazing line on his skin.

"Not a chance. I've lived centuries, millenniums; the words and refusal of a little boy are just a tiny speck in my world." Sebastian replied keeping his eyes locked on Ciel as his fingers inched brushing a nipple, the nub hardening instantly like the teen' shirt as off and there was a cold breeze making Sebastian smile. He rubbed his thumb across Ciel's nipple stimulating it further and Ciel felt a low shiver running down his spine. His stomach was just...trembling with his nerves yet his heart beat fast as a birds wings as a clenching started in his groin and lower stomach as Sebastian pinched and rolled the hardened nub in between his fingers.

Let go. Two simple words, right? Just a simple action, right? He could let go, some part of his being screamed he _should_ let go, but his resistance refused to burn with the same flames that were beginning to lick at his skin fro the inside out with coals of this fire burning lowly but hotly in his stomach which tightened painfully with that low clenching in his groin acting as stoking the fire. He finally raised his trembling hands up gripping Sebastian's wrist, his nipple throbbing from the tight pinch and tugging, when he opened his eyes looking at Sebastian feeling a low quivering running over his body as he held Sebastian's wrist tight with his hands.

He opened his mouth wordlessly, his mouth working to speak and the words clustered in his throat but he couldn't get them out, couldn't force them out like he wanted, but flinched when Sebastian's leg worked between his and his hands were removed from the demon's wrists and held above his head by his wrists with one- _One_ -of Sebastian's damn hand. He felt helpless, even desperate to get away with the lust and desire lapping in twin flames at him now as he flinched again closing his eyes as Sebastian leaned down nipping the smooth flesh of his neck with his teeth and Ciel distinctively felt one, very sharp, tooth nicking him as he trembled.

Then cruelly, ever so damn cruelly, Sebastian pulled away taking away all stimuli and touches making Ciel's eyes snap open with a sort of desperation rippling through him just like pulling the rope of an air balloon to encourage a flame. He was shaking now, no more little quivers, shivers or trembles he was full blown _shaking_ as his lips parted. Why? He felt his crotch throbbing painfully as his erection strained against his clothes and his fingers reached out shaking as his wide eyes seemed to fill with tears embarrassing Ciel to no ends but it was like he couldn't control his body, his movements or tears.

"Wh-Why?" Ciel whispered as he shook then slid down to the floor with a loud thud as the tears broke their dams and slid down Ciel's hot cheeks. Though he'd said no..."WHY!" He screamed it this time as the tears dripped off his chin and down his neck as his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Why you ask? Well, you said no, told me to piss off, told me to go off and die, and not to touch you. I won't fuck you, Ciel Phantomhive, until you _want_ me. Until you can't breath, until you're writhing and screaming my name just to give you one  _touch_ and you say you want me. Until then you get nothing. _You_ will come to _me_." Sebastian explained as Ciel's eyes gathered more tears and a tortured expression ripped it's way across Ciel's fast as his fingers curled and uncurled to his palms as his lashes lowered. "It will be alright, little Phantomhive. You've been fighting it this long, what's a bit longer for you?"

Ciel stared as Sebastian walked away to the stairs the promptly down them and Ciel realized that, not once, did anger flare up like it normally did when Sebastian sparked his lust to life. There was only desperate longing, lust and desire for the demon and this made him glare which was less effective with how watery his eyes were. "Fuck you!" He finally screamed rolling to his knees and he lifted his hand up and slammed it into the floor making the skin and knuckles of his fingers throb.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He continued slamming his hand against the floor hard as he could, the freshly healed skin from the mirror episode even if it was two weeks ago now, the healed skin busted open and blood started to drip onto the floor and by slamming his bloodied knuckles in the same place droplets jumped up onto the back of his hand.

He didn't care on swearing, hat the hell was it going to do for him in the end? Nothing! "Fuck you!" His throat was starting to hurt from screaming but he was able to easily ignore it as he continued pounding the floor until every trace of lust and desire burned out leaving only a tired rage.

He knew, understood, that he said no but still his body wanted it and he was growing to want it from a few dreams and daydreams, he was feeling his restlessness growing as he looked to Sebastian. But he knew he'd eventually have to say he wanted the demon if he wanted any touch but he couldn't. He didn't want to give in but God he wanted too so bad! It was like a bitter-sweet submission was waiting just on the edges of his mind and his body was swaying to a desire unlike anything he'd ever experienced as he sat there hunched up and felt tears trickling down the length of his nose to the floor when he leaned forward pressing his forehead to the floor. Why did he want it so bad now? Just because he was touched in simple little actions?

Is he really this desperate for a touch? "I hate you," Ciel said as his wet lashes closed until he squinted against the floor and he raised his fists up and slammed the sides of them down on the floor hard. " _I hate you!_ " This was a scream as he laid hunched in on himself and curled his fists into tight balls and he whimpered. He hated Sebastian but he wanted him? What the hell kind of state is that?

Ciel didn't know, wasn't sure he wanted too but he knew that, from what he'd felt, the demon was experiencing some lust himself from the erection he'd sported before he pushed away. Ciel then blinked in surprise lifting his head as an idea burst happily in his mind. God, when they got back from this "acquaintance" Ciel could use this to his advantage, right? He could! He would! And then, when it was done, he'd finally escape. It was all too perfect.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ciel was stretched out on the bed in Sebastian's room, watching rather blankly as Sebastian walked around the room and felt his anger, frustration and irritation, tighten in his chest which increased hen he caught himself watching dazedly at the fluid movements of Sebastian's body and even through his clothes, the sharp cut of his hip that made his fingers twitch strangely with the deep urge to reach out and grip that hip tight in his hand until the pearl white skin bruised. He sat up hugging his knees to his chest as he blinked lazily then looked at the bed counting to fifteen silently to himself before shutting his eyes as he pushed a tight breath out and he repeated this until his breath was easier and his chest wasn't so tight. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sebastian turning his head to hide the amused smile painted over his lips as he watched the Phantomhive.

"Piss off." Ciel mumbled under his breath as he twists and untwists his fingers into the bed sheets frowning to himself as the palm of his hand began to get slick when his heart increased in beats and strength when Sebastian smirked wider at him and he felt anger spark at the way his stomach tightened with longing when he found himself watching Sebastian's lazy movements that seemed so fluid as well.

"You were pleasant enough, today." Sebastian hummed as he looked at Ciel full on, amused scarlet's clashing with angry azures.

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped out as he then swung his legs over the edge of the bed standing up making Sebastian utter an interested noise as he stared at the eighteen year old. "I'm not staying in here anymore, I'm going to the room I was in." He then declared moving fast to the door throwing it open and was gone just as Sebastian nodded and he felt his feet flying across the carpet as he got to the landing of the stairs and darted forward to his previous room, his feet carrying him fast as his hair swung into his eyes as he turned shoving the door open and slammed it shut leaning against the wood breathing a sigh of relief.

Earlier in the afternoon, after his sexual break down and sob fest when Sebastian told him Ciel was to go to him if he wanted sexual release, Sebastian came for the eighteen year old and told them they'd be going and Ciel took a frigid shower in the downstairs bathroom rather than using the usual tub to calm down. They'd gone to the demon's acquaintances and, like he'd been determined too, inhaler in pocket he'd tried escaping and he truly did get close to home before he had to stop to bring the inhaler to his wheezing lips and that one moment of stillness got him captured and dragged back to the demon's home. When home he'd been whacked with that riding whip like before and he resorted to sulking like he'd been doing. But now that he was in his own space...

He drifted to the bed with lazy steps and collapsed to the mattress bouncing uselessly and he yawned loudly. Having a break down like that, running away and being spanked truly took it's toll and he sighed loudly as he wiggled up the length of the bed so his cheek was pillowed by a cool pillow and his lashes dipped dangerously. He was so tired but he was scared to sleep honestly and childishly as it was, but he didn't know what he'd dream of this time but with this lethargic feeling holding his body down, he didn't seem to have much of a choice as he was swallowed into sleep.

* * *

_Walking. He was walking in this dream, down a hall of a big house, how he knew it he didn't know it when he passed a closet door when it shot opened with hands grabbing him and pulling him in the dark closed space with the door slamming shut. He winced then looked up only to freeze as his blood burned so hot in his veins he felt like he was melting as he trembled at the scarlet irises that burned down into him. A wide smirk seemed to light up the darkness._

_"So nice of you to join me, little boy." Sebastian purred as his hand stretched out and trailed his fingers along Ciel's pulse and along the underside of his jaw then up to his chin and outlined his lips with his long black nails then rubbed his bottom lip which strangely got Ciel jerking with arousal that pooled low in his belly and groin._

_"That so-sounds like a pedoph-phile." Ciel stuttered out as his fingers twitched at his sides. This was so confusing...He was so hot with such a simple touch. An embarrassing mewl left his lips when fingers flicked a hardened nipple which turned into a moan when a knee was moving between his legs. He clenched his eyes shut tight when a grinding, upwards motion began making any refusal die on his lips as any words of resistance died away and his intent to scream stop was blown away like ash._

_"Such an erotic face~" Sebastian whispered in a purr as he leaned his face towards Ciel's smiling with just a twitch of his lips and Ciel parted lips with a hissing breath as his lashes lowered giving him a dazed tired look as he stared at Sebastian then shivered feeling a tongue brushing across his lower lip as his breath hitched._

_This place so too hot and his groin was throbbing so hard it hurt and he had an ache that was throbbing to be satisfied that he was gasping thickly as his hips rolled down grinding back against his knee shuddering his hands flying up to hold Sebastian's shoulders tight as sweat rolled down the sides of his face, beaded along his body under his clothes making the fabrics cling to him. A small wet spot slowly bloomed with the precum already welling as he gasped and mewled again as Sebastian licked his lip again and smirked. Ciel whined loudly trembling as his fingers twisted tightly into the fabric of Sebastian's shirt as his hips gained a rhythm, speed and movement of their own accord and he threw his head back when Sebastian leaned down to the pale column of flesh nicking the unmarked flesh._

_Ciel couldn't help but gasp ecstatically when teeth punctured his throat and the wetness of blood tickled his flesh, hot and slow, but his body was arching and he was making soft little cries that made no sense but he pressed down harder against this knee and the knee pressed hard against him in return. Unyielding and relentless. Ciel felt strange tears blooming in his eyes as he gasps loudly with his toes curling tight, his back aching from his muscles coiling tight and thick beads of sweat ran down his body under his clothes and h swore there was a soft ring of sweat forming on the collar of his shirt. He arched his back with a hoarse cry and Sebastian was murmuring words against his flesh but he couldn't hear them or make them out but just before he could get a sweet release to the fires burning and flaring, to the ache growing and his stomach tensing as his toes curled, the door behind him opened and he screamed with frustration as he fell and everything shattered._

* * *

Ciel sat up so fast his head spun as he gasped in thick breathes that made his body shake and his eyes widened wider than perfect circles, they were dark and clouded from sleep and yet Ciel felt he was still blazing. His skin felt to tight for his flesh, his cheeks hot with cold cheeks trickling down and he shivered whining light with a strange sensation coursing through his veins and body. It was then he blinked sending fresh tears when he got this feeling like he _needed_ to do something, needed to get it done and needed it to be fixed _right now_ but at that moment, dazed from sleep and the arousal burning him whether he was unconscious or awake. It was then he became aware of the clenching of his groin, that familiar tightness of his stomach that he looked down and felt a deep, burning hot blaze of blood rush straight to his cheeks turning them a deep red.

"Oh..f-ing hell..." Ciel breathed opting for censoring himself then as he curled his toes a few time times and his fingers twitched gently. Ciel had about as much knowledge of masturbating as the next person but he'd never really...well  _did_ the masturbating that much, maybe once when he was thirteen and aroused to the point that Alois shouted he take care of it and he embarrassingly admitted he wasn't sure how and was then taught how to by the icy blonde.

He sucked in a breath shutting his eyes briefly as he took another deep breath then opened his eyes anew with his fingers reaching for the button on his pants but hissed when the feeling of his fingers against the covered erection when he realized it-the fabric. It would give so much more friction then just whipping it out, that much he knew and he pursed his lips taking some more breathes afraid he'd scream for the demon. He clenched his jaw tight reaching down cupping his erection breathing in sharply through his nose and began rolling the heel of his hand against his groin he moaned through clenched teeth his eyes rolling back a little bit as his hand began to move like a thing possessed. His hips bucked as he whined feeling low trembles bursting like spasms through his body as he rolled to his stomach bracing one arm above his head as he rolled his hips against his hand whimpering lightly at the spear of longing.

That dream really and truly messed him up more than he liked as he gasped feeling sweat prick in an itching way as he curled his toes crying out in a way that sounded like a sob as he rubbed and rolled both hips and hand as he breathed thickly parting his lips to get a deeper breath. He felt lost in the sensations his hand being the main pleasure giver though his mind was seeing, feeling, Sebastian touching and toying with his body and it made him keen as he gasped loud; he knew he looked like a mess, a few tears dripping down his cheeks, drool running thickly down his chin as one eye squinted while the other looked wide open. A few springs were creaking gently but just barely as he moaned and felt an aching for something better, something more filling, filled his body as he gasped now in a high pitched way. He felt his stomach tensing anew with a new tightness that made his stomach hurt yet felt like it was filled with coal and his groin filling with a lava that poured from those coals and he cried out when his lips began moving chanting a name, something he couldn't stop.

"Seba-Ah!-sti-Nnng!-an! Sebastian! *pant* Seb..as..tian!" Ciel cried out as his hips moved more eagerly, the small circle of precum from before grew to that for a medium circle as he gasped thickly, drool running down his skin thickly and he rolled onto his back arching his hips up gasping.

"Yes! Oh, fucking shit, yes! Yes! Hah! Hah! Ye-Yes! Oh God! It feels so good! so good! Yes!" Ciel was screaming the words, each moan louder and louder than the rest with his groans and cries. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! Yes! Yes! Mo-More! I need more!" His voice was growing hoarse but he made these loud, wheezing breathes that sounded like hard hyperventilating breathes. Ciel mewled as he ground up against his hand. "Sebastian! Mmah! Nnn! Mmm~ Ah! Ahn! Sebastian! Uh, I'm c-cu-umming!" He jerked hard with said orgasm as he gasped with a strange gurgling sound as his pants became sticky yet hot, spreading all along his groin as he twitched and even to the top of his thighs in little lines.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself~" Ciel blinked lazily now tired again and he let his head loll to the side staring at smirking lips and dancing scarlet irises. Ciel just let out a breath that sounded like his lungs were being squeezed manually by a hand. "What's the matter, little Phantomhive? You look like you want to ask me something~"

"I..." Ciel could barely get the word out as Sebastian stared at him.

"Hm?"

"I...I..." Ciel swallowed thickly, the sweat growing cold with the mess in his pants and his drool began to dry against his skin and he felt tears beading in his eyes as he stared at Sebastian and horrifyingly he felt his lower lip tremble hard. "I want...want it to...to stop."

"What do you want to stop?" Sebastian asked tilting his head, his humor seeming to disappear as sudden as it formed and Ciel felt a sob bubbling up and out sounding just as choked as any other sound he made and he sobbed again shutting his eyes tightly.

"This! Everything!" He shouted sitting up slowly cringing at the liquid resting within his underwear making the fabric stick to him like glue and he lifted his hand from his crotch, finally, feeling it felt faintly wet and just barely stick but wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "I just want it to stop! It won't go away!"

"..." Sebastian just stared wordlessly at the Phantomhive and pursed his lips softly looking at him sadly. He walked over with smooth steps staring at how, in just some hours, the Phantomhive boy seemed to become unraveled like this. Though, to be fair, Ciel and Sebastian had been together going on two months now, long enough to fight desire even when Ciel wasn't aware of being awake and now being conscious of it.

"I just want to fucking leave! I want this over with! Even if my life was fucking stupid and dull I want it back! I hate this-this constant pull of lust for the past two weeks! I hate it! I want it over with and gone! Why can't you just let me fucking go?" Ciel shouted as he rubbed the tears away as fast as he could but the tears were faster when Sebastian stopped beside the bed sitting down smooth enough Ciel was unaware of it.

"Ciel." The bluenette looked up at the use of his name his eyes strangely water and, with anger, frustration, arousal with embarrassment seared through him his lips were captured in a kiss that made his heart thump hard against his chest. When Sebastian pulled back he looked at Ciel, so close the blue of Ciel's eye was reflected in those scarlet irises and vice versa. "Do you truly wish for it to stop?"

Ciel let his eyes flutter shut as he let a tight breath escape his chest despite how care free it sounded when he opened his eyes again. "Yes."

"Then close your eyes. I can't promise this will last long but when you awaken again you'll feel better and it'll be somewhat a bit easier to manage." And Ciel closed his eyes, unaware of what would be waiting for him when he opened them again. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex up ahead! S.E.X! Smut! S.M.U.T! A SHIT ton of it! Like the whole chapter! If there are people who do not enjoy the smut, sex or yaoi please skip this chapter! Do not read it, especially if you do not like that kinda stuff! 
> 
> I'm sorry if that seemed super bitchy up above, honestly I am. But no, seriously, this chapter is like purely sex and smut so if you don't like it ignore this chapter and wait for the next one! Yet those that will read-well, enjoy!

Ciel was trembling constantly, like a button inside of him pressed down tight ad locked on trembling, his lashes lowered half way as he clenched his jaw tight. He felt his heart slamming against his chest hard as all hell as he inhaled shakily and he shifted to sit up straight when Sebastian shoved his hips down making him blush but glare. He squirmed, feeling hot enough he wanted out of his skin as his groin throbbed and Sebastian's teeth nipped then pierced the skin of his neck just enough that the demon lapped at the beads of blood as Ciel blushed and twisted his head more to the right squinting a bit when a hand swept up his bare stomach. The palm was flat to his stomach, flushed from the warmth of Ciel's body up to his chest and he shivered impulsively then a thumb rubbed circles around his right nipple in what would be a soothing motion on a hand but holding promises of eroticism in this place.

"You sure as hell love taking your fucking time." Ciel huffed then made a tiny noise losing the indignant, angry tone when Sebastian pinched the hardened nub between his finger and thumb tight then tighter making Ciel gasp loud.

"But you love it~" Sebastian murmured as he twisted the abused nipple a few times before leaning down to Ciel's left nipple lapping his tongue flat against the nub feeling it coil tightly against his tongue and Ciel shivered. "Any faster and you might just lose all reasoning."

"You're such a ba-bastard!" Ciel snapped but arched his hips when the weight of Sebastian's own pelvis pressed to his and he fought a moan that tightened his chest painfully and he felt his groin throb ecstatically in hard quick bursts. When the demon's hips moved in a gyrating movement Ciel gasped ecstatically, the noise leaving his kiss swollen lips easily.

He felt like Sebastian was personally setting him ablaze with each skittering touch of his finger tips, each lap of his talented tongue, the gyrating movements of his hips he'd start then stop, how his teeth nicked and left little stinging scratches. His stomach was tight, coiling even tighter, with arousal as sweat beaded on his face then ran down to the back of his neck or tickling his ears as it slipped down and his body was slick like he'd been sprayed with a water bottle repeatedly for five minutes as the heat ripped through razzing him apart. He knew the words Sebastian was waiting for; knew that the demon was waiting for the words to come out, the words asking for Sebastian to make Ciel his; knew he was waiting for Ciel to beg but he stubbornly bit them back.

He hissed when a hand slid down to his throbbing groin and squeezed making his hips buck while his cheeks flamed as turned his head a little bit just to stare at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye and he felt his eyes roll back with a moan when a heel dug in rubbing and squeezing occasionally. He breath, which he tried to keep quiet, was coming out loud in puffs as he swallowed thickly a few times but felt drool seeping past the corner of his lips as he panted and curled his fingers into the blanket. How was he still so aroused? Especially after masturbating! He thought that'd soothe it for some time! But nope, here he was just as worked up as when he woke up. He was dragged out of his thoughts when his boxers were pulled down and he looked down with a quiver and caught sight of Sebastian's mischievous smirk.

"What the hell are you doin-" He was cut off with a cry as his legs were pushed apart wide, making his cheeks flush again not that it was noticeable, and his mind blanked out for nothing but the incredible heat that was Sebastian's mouth. He twitched feeling saliva sliding down his shin as he his toes curled tight and closed his eyes tight reaching down gasping feeling Sebastian's mouth taking him all the way to the hilt making Ciel's body twitch sporadically with the sensation as he curled his fingers tight into the silky black locks.

Sebastian smirked as his scarlet irises lifted shining with satisfaction when only one of Ciel's eyes cracked open, a clash of amused scarlet's against the lust darkened azure made some part of Sebastian's mind writhe with a need he had never acted upon. It was a purely physical need that danced at the darker recesses of the demon's mind as Ciel cried out breathlessly with a hard suck and Sebastian bobbed his head dragging his teeth lightly against the hot flesh. He slid his tongue up the side of Ciel's erection and played with the slit of his tip when he came up each time then back down to the base being sure to nick Ciel at least once and with the squirming, bucking up motion, Sebastian felt satisfied. If he had to admit he was ravenous for the Phantomhive, sure he would devour this boy from head to toe soul and all with no hesitation when the strangely sweet taste of pre-cum welled on the tip and Sebastian pulled away making Ciel scream with frustration ringing in the noise and Sebastian licked his lips. He smirked as he licked his lips staring at the frustrated teen, erection weeping and so hard it looked painful.

"Stop playing games!" Ciel hissed as he glared at the demon only to gasp in surprise when he was flipped on his belly then blushed hard when his cheeks were spread wide open and a finger rubbed the tight ring of flesh. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Shhhh~" Sebastian stroked a hand up and down Ciel's rather heaving belly. He moved the hand on Ciel's belly up to his lips prodding the soft lips gently smiling to himself when he finally got past the Phantomhive's lips, if my force, but Ciel's tongue moved as if it possessed a life of it's own and began sucking on the digits in his mouth moving his tongue over and between them making them soaking wet and Sebastian pulled his fingers out with a string of saliva connecting Sebastian's fingers to his lips when those slick fingers moved down between Ciel's cheeks again and Ciel hissed

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" He chanted feeling fear trickle through his red haze of lust but cried out when a finger pushed in and he couldn't help gasping lightly. It felt..strange, like pain was there at the intrusion and there was a strange pressure that built almost like he was constipated but...stranger, his hands curled into fists with the blanket clutched between as his head dropped forward and a whine slid past his tightly locked jaw.

"Don't worry, you'll grow accustomed to this soon enough." Sebastian murmured to the Phantomhive who was trembling gently and grunted faintly at the words and breath stirring a few wisps of hair on his head as he squirmed, wanting the finger out. "How does it feel? Pain?"

"It feels weird." Ciel mumbled feeling his face burning hotly as he shifted then felt his eyes widen when he felt something prodding at him again. Another finger. No. No! Oh hell no! "Don't!"

"Shhhh~ It's fine~ Just breath out and don't clench so tight." Sebastian instructed in a soft purring tone that made Ciel shiver as his face burned like the flames that licked at his body. He cried out when Sebastian's middle finger pushed in stretching the ring of muscle but the strange pain and pressure doubled to a point he felt a prick of tears and chewed his lip before shaking his head wildly.

"Out! Take it out! It's weird!" He exclaimed as Sebastian's arm curled across his waist tight holding him in place and he whined squirming when the two fingers pumped in and out softly, making Ciel twitch.

He rubbed the pads of his fingers against Ciel's inner walls making the bluenette jolt softly as he gasped closing his eyes tight feeling those fingers stretching deeper as if trying to locate something inside him. He keened when a third finger was pushed in giving him no real time to adjust to one finger let alone three and he felt little hot flashes of pain as three fingers reached in deeply and he flinched when they curled, a throb of pain echoing a hot burn of it when he felt a scream leaving his lips when those three fingers press and rub delightedly against something inside him. He gasped in a breath so hard it sounded like a hard pant as the tips of the demons fingers continued pressing, rubbing and stimulating the spot making hard gasps, loud cries and delighted keening noises to sound.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Ciel yelped when the three fingers inside him spread wide making him tremble hard when their action was repeated a few more times. He thrusted his fingers in and out suddenly gaining a regular speed like he was just rubbing a surface with idle, subconscious movements but Ciel felt the tips of Sebastian's fingers touching the pleasurable spot inside him with each pumps of those fingers. The pressure and pain never went away but became rather like an undertone to the star inducing pleasure.

"Enjoying it?" Sebastian murmured as he continued thrusting his three fingers enjoying the melodic cries, moans, keens and whimpers with the gasps that left the bluenette with each pump of his fingers when he stretched his fingers again feeling how everything gave a little better an he smirked. He pulled his fingers out without waiting for Ciel to reply but the bluenette cried out.

Ciel looked over his shoulder at the demon, his face a bright yet dark scarlet with tears beading his eyes with drool rolling down his chin, skin shimmering with slick sweat as he panted in huffs. "Wh-Why did you stop?" He whined as he shifted when Sebastian unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down while Ciel's body twisted it seemed like a creature possessed all but ripping the demon's shirt off his body as he shivered at the sound of ripping fabric.

"So eager!" Sebastian exclaimed in a murmur as he tilted the teens head up meeting those foggy eyes and rubbed his thumb across Ciel's bottom lip and leaned down smashing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss that cleared those foggy eyes briefly but arms curved up around Sebastian's neck as their lips engaged in a heated kiss, tongues meeting and tangling. Ciel breathed fast through his nose as eyes closed trying to get deep breathes when they parted a tiny bit each new kiss and yet he pulled back breathing fast and hard trying to get air down to his tight lungs when he was pushed back and his legs were spread wide, Sebastian's palms flat against Ciel's trembling thighs as he then moved the bluenette's hands down to hold his legs open.

"More! More! Give me more! More, Sebastian!" Ciel chanted in a whimper as he stared up at Sebastian, the demon's surprise so heavy it showed on his perfect features. Never, ever, in the now two months had Sebastian ever imagined this hard, hot headed boy to ever say his name like this.

"I'll give you more. So much more you'll want no one other than me, so much that no one will compare and even so they shall pale in the comparison." Sebastian murmured before reaching down pushing his pants to his thighs, his own erection hot and throbbing, so swollen it hurt which surprised him as he leaned forward bracing one arm above Ciel's head and, using his left hand, used it to help push in to the teen who screamed arching his back his hands flying up gripping Sebastian tight and dug his nails into the demon's marble pale flesh drawing tiny drops of blood.

"It hurts! It's-Ah!- painful! Nnn! I do-don't know if *pant* I can handle this! It's too big! Mmm! It hurts so bad I feel like I'm being ripped!" Ciel shouted as he dug his nails deeper into Sebastian's flesh as the demon growled low, the sound rumbling through his chest as he kept pushing in despite being half in already and Ciel panted airily, with a high-pitched tone. "Ahhn! Ngh!"

"Just breath." Sebastian coached gently as he continued pushing in until his hips met Ciel's ass perfectly and Ciel all but screeched as he clawed at Sebastian's shoulders gasping hard when his nails dragged halfway down Sebastian's upper arms.

"It really hurts!" Ciel gasped in thick breaths as his chest gave a weird rattle once and Sebastian leaned down the movement causing him to slide deeper in if possible and Ciel gasped as his legs spasmed and his face burned. "Don't move! Jus-Just wait!"

Sebastian remained completely still staring down at the Phantomhive, tears beading his eyes as his cheeks burned a deep red, beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck making his hair stick to his flesh as he panted openly; the boy was eroticism in it's purest form. Ciel opened his eyes to meet a dark, hungry look coating the demon's face as his eyes pulsed from scarlet to the swirl of colors over and over like a visible heart beat and the lust written over him, in the tightly coiled muscles and the clenched sharpened teeth. Ciel twisted his hips making another sliding motion and he moaned letting his eyes flutter shut again as he clenched tight around Sebastian curling his legs around the demon's waist before opening his eyes a crack meeting those pulsing eyes.

"Okay. Move." Ciel whispered then moaned arching his back when Sebastian's hips snapped forward and back as if possessed but not full hearted as he growled loudly clenching his jaw tighter and Ciel whined when he felt a few tears dripping down. He was being thrust into, he was being pleasured and THAT alone nearly brought him to an early orgasm when he was flipped onto his stomach only to be pulled back onto his knees. His back was too Sebastian's chest, their legs along side one another as Sebastian slammed forward harder than before before settling back into that same pace but Ciel gasped.

"You are temptation itself!" Sebastian growled into Ciel's ear before biting the delicate shell of his ear making him shiver. "You would tempt the devil himself, boy."

"Ahn! Ahh! Mm! It's good! More!" Ciel cried out scratching his nails up his own thighs while Sebastian growled resting his black nailed hands on Ciel's hips then dragged his nails up his hips and sides, even along his stomach, abrading the skin making Ciel shout breathlessly. Ciel panted wildly as if he couldn't get enough air as Sebastian thrusted into him repeatedly and without mercy just barely striking the spot inside him that would rive him wild and he keened moving his arms up and back around Sebastian's neck digging his nails in as he prepared for the next thing he'd said, bracing himself so to say. He took a breath. "Faster! Harder! More, give me everything! I won't break! Just-Just give it your al- Oh fuck me!"

Ciel screamed digging his nails into Sebastian's flesh as his whole body bucked and swayed forward as Sebastian's thrusts picked up slamming the Phantomhive's body roughly as he leaned forward to the unmarked shoulder and sunk his teeth past the flesh reveling in the coppery sweet taste of the boy's blood when he shoved him forward only to flip him over. Ciel looked up at Sebastian feeling sparks of fear which only fueled the feelings of arousal as Sebastian's erection slid out and he sucked in a thick breath when his legs were forced up so far his knees touched the spaces above his shoulders and Sebastian, with a twist of his hips, was back in to the hilt of Ciel making the bluenette mewl softly.

"You want harder?" Sebastian questioned in a low growl as Ciel gasped when Sebastian slammed his hips forward hard enough the Phantomhive's body slid just a bit and he continued thrusting hard, marveling at such a pleasure wrapping around him like the scarlet haze that tainted his vision as his nails, sharpening, dug into the blankets ripping them as he slammed into the boy hard smirking at the pained cries. "You get hard. You want faster?" While keeping that hard thrusting he sped up so fast Ciel gave a gurgling gasp as his eyes rolled back at the intensity of the thrusting, the slapping of flesh so loud it was like someone was being slapped over and over. "You get faster!"

"Ah! Ah it's too much!" Ciel gasped breathlessly as tears slipped down his cheeks and Sebastian hissed feeling his pleasure doubling at the sight of the pearly tears. He smirked as he continued thrusting hard and fast, hitting into Ciel's prostate dead on finally making the teen wail. "Nngh!Ah! Hah! Hah! I can't-oh my fucking God!- tak-take it! Nghah! Mmmn! Ahh!"

"You can handle it~" Sebastian purred as he leaned down licking a tear that dripped slowly down Ciel's cheek and marveled at the salty liquid. Ciel gasped thickly as his hands flew up digging into Sebastian's upper arms with his nails as he closed his eyes tight curling his toes hard as he wrapped his legs up around the demon holding him close with each slam of his hips and hit to his prostate.

"Sebastian! Ah! Sebastian! Seba-nn! Sebastia-Mmgh! Sebastian I'm gon-gonna-!" His words cut off with a harsh breath as his skin seemed to flare like a flame as his stomach coiled so tightly it hurt as his groin gave such hard throbs that he felt if it didn't end soon he'd go insane!

He didn't feel his head slamming from side to side in silent denial of his cresting orgasm as he panted gasping so hard his chest rose and fell visibly. He shrieked when his orgasm formed with a hard slam to his prostate and he trembled stiffening hard as his nails truly dug in deep into Sebastian's skin as his back arched in a stiff way. He wasn't aware of it but he was shrieking Sebastian's name like he was his God at the moment his erection throbbed hard as his cum spurted up onto his stomach, even his chest just a bit. He felt Sebastian stiffen with a low growl as he leaned down sinking his sharpened teeth into Ciel's making the teen cry out at the painful pleasure, another orgasm ripping through despite his erection wilting and he trembled clinging to the demon as he became aware of a hotness spreading within him and he gasped loud. Sebastian pulled out making him whine lightly but he felt his lids sliding shut as he fought an urge to yawn.

"Sleep, boy, for you have much to do when you awaken." Sebastian murmured into his ear as he shivered softly. His sweat was chilling on his body as he rolled to his side cringing when he felt the cooling liquid trickle out of him and shut his eyes.


End file.
